Teikoku ya ningen?
by Author D
Summary: Abad pertengahan adalah abad kekacauan, Perang salib, Revolusi, Pembantaian, itu sedikit dari gambaran kejadian di Abad pertengahan. Namun itu cerita para manusia, berbeda lagi dengan cerita para mahluk Supranatural. Inilah ceritanya...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamier : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Highschool DxD By Ichie ishibumi**

 **Serta seluruh unsur yang saya pinjam dari pemilik aslinya**

 **.**

 **Sumary : Abad pertengahan adalah abad kekacauan, Perang salib, Revolusi, Pembantaian, itu sedikit dari gambaran kejadian di Abad pertengahan. Namun itu cerita para manusia, berbeda lagi dengan cerita para mahluk Supranatural. Inilah ceritanya...**

 **Genre : Adventure, Action, Supranatural, Litle bit Romance**

 **Rate : M**

 **Warning : Oc, Ooc, dan semua peringatan yang umum diberikan Author**

 **Setting : Akhir abad pertengahan, 1500-an**

 **Silahkan dibaca...**

" **Teikoku ya ningen?"**

 **Author : D**

 **Chapter 1. Prolog and Awal**

Ini adalah abad pertengahan. Sebuah zaman yang terjadi dan dialami oleh umat manusia, setelah sebelumnya mengalami abad klasik pada awal-awal masehi dan sebelum masehi. Abad ini dimulai pada sekitaran abad ke-5 Masehi, tepatnya ketika kekaisaran Romawi barat runtuh dan digantikan oleh Kekaisaran Romawi yang baru, Bizantium. Mendengar Kekaisaran sebesar Romawi runtuh sangatlah mengejutkan, karena jika melihat dan mengikuti jejak sejarah dari kekaisaran yang memilili wilayah kekuaasaan yang mencapai 1% lebih dari luasnya bumi ini, kau akan mendapati bahwa kekaisaran yang sudah berlangsung lama ini mempunyai kekuatan yang kokoh dibeberapa aspek, salah satunya keutuhan kerajaan. Namun memang, sebesar apapun itu, jika sudah saatnya berakhir, apa daya yang kita bisa lakukan selain meratapinya.

Ada banyak kejadian yang menyebabkan gagasan terkait penamaan abad pertengahan ini, salah satunya, adalah runtuhnya Kekaisaran Romawi barat, dan banyak lagi beberapa alasan yang relevan dengan penamaan abad pertengahan.

Penamaan Abad pertengahan ini memang sangat menarik untuk dibahas, tapi Fokus kita bukan pada itu, kita sekarang berbicara soal _Bagaimana_ abad pertengahan itu?

Abad pertengahan, dari awal mula nama ini muncul ke permukaan, dihitung sudah terjadi selama 10 abad. Dari awal runtuhnya Kekaisaran Romawi barat pada abad ke-5 M hingga sekarang sudah masuk pada abad ke-15 M, tentu seorang bocah sekalipun akan mengatakan bahwa Abad pertengahan sudah terjadi selama 10 Abad atau kurang lebih 1000 tahun lamanya.

Mendengarnya saja, mungkin kita akan terkagum-kagum dengan Fakta sejarah ini, dimana sebuah Periode dengan lingkup luas bahkan hampir mencakup beberapa persen wilayah bumi, sudah dan masih dialami oleh umat Manusia selama 1 Abad! Padahal, sudah menjadi pemikiran umum bahwa sebuah Periode umumnya hanya bertahan beberapa puluh tahun atau mungkin terlama hanya ratusan tahun, mengingat dalam sebuah periode pasti akan ada peristiwa-peristiwa yang berpengaruh dalam perubahan zaman dan Revolusi tentunya, ini hal wajar di dunia ini, dan yang menjadi point mengejutkan disini adalah Fakta bahwa Abad pertengahan ternyata bertahan hingga 1 Abad lamanya.

Terkait dengan lamanya zaman ini, kita tak bisa melupakan tokoh-tokoh didalamnya serta peranan mereka dalam mempertahankan zaman ini.

Umat Kristen-lah yang cukup punya andil besar dalam penamaan dan bertahannya Abad pertengahan ini, mereka yang sudah ada pada awal-awal masehi, memiliki kontribusi dan pengaruh yang sangat sangat besar dalam sejarah Abad pertengahan umumnya, dan Umat manusia khususnya.

Pengaruh dan Kontribusi mereka bisa dilihat dari Monarki-monarki Nasional, yang dalam sistem pemerintahan dan segala aspek terkait politik dan sebagainya, sudah terpengaruhi oleh ajaran Kristen dan diatur kembali oleh Dewan gereja. Bukan hanya tata negara dan Pemerintahan yang terpengaruhi, bahkan kehidupan masyarakat di zaman itu terpengaruhi dan diatur baik secara tertulis ataupun tidak oleh ajaran gereja yang dibawa oleh para pemuka agama kristen.

Hasil dari terpengaruhinya aspek-aspek itu, terjadi-lah berbagai keadaan dan peristiwa yang mana sangat bersejarah. Kerajaan-kerajaan yang menganut sistem gereja dan menerapkannya pada hampir semua sistem tata negara, Ekonomi, pemerintahan bahkan kehidupan dan gaya hidup rakyatnya, mengalami perkembangan pesat dalam aspek religi dan spiritual. Saat itu, banyak para Filsafat yang mengemukakan pendapat yang mereka percayai, terkait ajaran gereja yang dibawa oleh para pemuka agama-nya, nilai lebih dari pendapat para Fislafat kristen saat itu adalah, Penyebaran Doktrin ajaran Gereja yang secara langsung ataupun tidak langsung disebarkan oleh mereka melalui pendapat-pendapat mereka.

Selain Filsafat yang marak mengemukakan pendapat terkait ajaran gereja, adapula para Theolog yang menyebarkan teori-teori terkait kepercayaan dan hal spiritual lainnya, bahkan adapula pembahasan dan teori tentang prosfek ketuhanan yang dimiliki The God of Bible, hal ini mengindikasikan bahwa memang, Abad pertengahan adalah zaman dimana perkembangan kepercayaan Kristen sangat pesat dan saat itu pula telah terjadi perkembangan pesat dalam hal spiritual dan hal-hal dengan unsur Religi lainnya.

Dan tentu saja, dengan maraknya penyebaran agama Kristen diseluruh pelosok negri, baik secara langsung ataupun tidak, hal itu tetap mempengaruhi masyarakat dan keseluruhan element-nya. Masyarakat saat itu mempercayai, bahwa ajaran Gereja adalah hukum mutlak yang harus dilaksanakan, Doktrin Gereja adalah moto hidup sesungguhnya, dan para pendeta serta pemuka agama lainnya adalah manusia-manusia terpilih dan agung yang diberkati secara langsung oleh The God of Bible

Cukup dengan keyakinan itu, mereka semua sangat taat pada ajaran dan perintah para Dewan gereja yang disebarkan melalui Raja-raja kerajaan, yang sebelumnya sudah ditaklukan dan dikuasai Dewan Gereja, baik melalui jalur _keras_ ataupun _lembut._

Sebenarnya, masyarakat kala itu terkesan memiliki Fanatisme yang tinggi terhadap ajaran dan Doktrin yang dikeluarkan oleh Gereja, mereka berani menyingkirkan aspek kehidupan lainnya yang menurut mereka tak berkaitan dengan ajaran dan perintah Gereja, sehingga mereka lebih mendapatkan fokus lebih untuk menunaikan ajaran Gereja lainnya. Hal ini terlihat sepele jika memang, yang mereka singkirkan, adalah hal-hal yang tak krusial dan tidak mempunyai peran penting untuk kehidupan dan masa depan generasi penerus mereka, tapi jika yang mereka singkirkan adalah hal-hal penting dan punya pengaruh besar, dan itu semua demi Fanatisme mereka terhadap ajaran Gereja, sungguh sangat tidak bijak jika itu terjadi.

Dan itulah kenyataannya! Di abad yang fenomenal itu, masyarakat saat itu sangat tinggi fanatisme mereka terhadap ajaran-ajaran gereja. Mereka saat itu hidup dalam tatanan Dunia yang dinaungi oleh ajaran gereja. Secara teori, jika masyarakat taat akan ajaran agama dan melaksanakannya dengan total, pastinya akan tercipta sebuah kondisi dimana kedamaian dan ketentraman adalah hal yang mudah dan banyak terjadi dimana-mana, tapi,,,, itu jika pemahaman yang mereka pegang sudah benar dan tidak melenceng, serta pelaksanaan dan penerapan yang mereka lakukan tidak berlebihan. Ingat! Yang berlebihan itu tidak baik, apapun itu.

Salah satu kasus yang terkenal adalah Nicolaus Copernicus, nama ilmuan ini sangat terkenal diseluruh Negri, dia dengan beraninya saat itu mengejutkan para pemuka agama dan Theolog dengan teori yang dia kemukakan. Heliosentris, teori yang mengatakan bahwa bumi bukanlah pusat tata surya dan matahari-lah yang menjadi pusat tata surya, ini tentu menentang dan berlawanan dengan teori dari Otoritas gereja dan pemuka agama lainnya, yakni Geosentris.

Karena kejadian menggemparkan itu, 17 tahun kemudian muncul hal yang serupa dengan yang terjadi pada Nicolaus Copernicus. Saat itu, Galileo Galilei seorang ilmuan yang mempelajari hal yang tak jauh beda dengan Nicolaus, dia -Galileo Galilei- diinkuisisi dengan hukuman seumur hidup oleh pihak Gereja setelah sebelumnya, dianggap menafsirkan Bible dengan gagasan yang _sesat,_ yakni gagasan Heliosentris-nya.

Sebenarnya, Galileo sangat beruntung, karena hanya mendapat hukuman seumur hidup saja. Sebelumnya, tepatnya 30 tahun yang lalu, seorang ahli filsafat Giordano Bruno juga dianggap "sesat" dan dieksekusi mati dengan kejam. Pembangkang itu dihukum bakar.

Melihat hal itu, perasaan miris-lah yang akan hinggap direlung hati. Namun sepertinya 'perasaan' itu hanya hinggap pada _manusia_ yang sesungguhnya saja, karena pada saat kasus mengerikan itu terjadi, masyarakat kebanyakan senang dan bersyukur pada otoritas dan pihak gereja, yang sudah melenyapkan kesesatan yang mungkin saja bisa menjerumuskan mereka dalam kesesatan. Miris memang. Padahal, pada era klasik sebelumnya, ilmu sains dan seni serta lain sebagainya, sangat dijunjung dan dikembangkan oleh para Ilmuan dan Filsafat lainnya, lihat saja kebudayaan Romawi dan Yunani yang memiliki nilai kemajuan zaman pada saat itu?

Masih membahas sisi Negative pada zaman itu. Selain pengasingan dan diskriminasi terhadap Sains dan pembawanya, adapula hal yang membuat miris bagi yang melihatnya, Yakni peperangan tanpa henti yang dilakukan oleh Pasukan Salib dan para penentang ajaran mereka. Benar. Perang memang sangat mengerikan, kedamaian tak akan pernah diraih melalui perang, yang menang tak akan mendapat kebahagiaan, dan yang kalah tak mendapatkan apa-apa selain kekalahan.

Bermula pada abad ke-11, Otoritas gereja yang pada saat itu sudah tak berselisih paham, dan dengan _ajaibnya_ mereka – Ortodoks dan Katolik Roma – menyatukan persepsi dan mendeklarasikan-nya secara _Dramatis,_ Bahwa mereka telah bersatu dan akan menyebarkan ajaran Bible pada seluruh pelosok bumi, **tanpa terkecuali**.

Sedikit flashback, Kristen mula-mula terbagi atas lima komunitas yang menempati wilayah yang berbeda-beda tiap komunitasnya, yakni komunitas kristen di Yerusalem, Antiokia,Aleksandria, Konstantinopel, dan Roma. Masing-masing komunitas ini mempunyai perbedaan signifikan dalam mendefinisikan sistem Trinitas.

Konsili Nicea adalah konsili besar pertama dalam sejarah kekristenan yang mengundang pendeta-pendeta kristen untuk bertemu dalam suatu forum besar yang disponsori oleh Kaisar Konstantin. Konsili Nicea yang terjadi pada tahun 325 M ini sarat dengan muatan politis dari kepentingan Konstantin yang saat itu imperium yang dipimpinnya sedang diambang kehancuran akibat konflik perbedaan aqidah. Dan pada Konsili ini, mereka semua sepakat akan perspektif bersama terkait Sistem Trinitas.

Bermula dari Konsili Nicea itu, perpecahan dan konplik antar Gereja mulai terjadi. Yang awal-awal, ketika Konsili Efesus pada tahun 341 M yang membicarakan tentang Theotokos, buah konplik Konsili Efesus ini, Gereja Persia memberikan penolakan terhadap yang lainnya. Selanjutnya, ketika Komuni Oriental Orthodoks menolak Monofisit pada Konsili Khalsedon pada tahun 451 M.

Dan berawal dari Konplik-konplik kecil itu, mulai muncul perpecahan lain yang sangat berpengaruh. Paling terkenal, adalah Skima Barat-Timur.

Namun, ketika Skima Barat-Timur yang terjadi pada sekitaran abad ke-11 memanas. Sebuah keajaiban terjadi, dengan tiba-tiba 2 Kubu itu secara dramatis mendeklarasikan menyatukan persepsi dan mulai menyatukan kekuatan. Dari Deklarasi dramatis itu, pihak-pihak lainnya mulai terpancing dan bergabung menyatukan kekuatan. Hingga kini mereka bisa menyususn kekuatan yang besar.

Dengan bersatunya golongan-golongan yang sangat besar itu, mereka mulai menyusun kekuatan dengan mengumpulkan ribuan sampai puluhan ribu bahkan lebih para Umat kristiani diseluruh pelosok Bizantium dan kekaisaran sekitarnya, yang tentu saja, agama kerajaan mereka adalah ajaran Orthodoks dan Katolik.

Dalam beberapa tahun bahkan bulan, mereka sudah bisa mengumpulkan ratusan bahkan mendekati angka satu juta pasukan Salib. Para prajurit Salib, didominasi oleh para petani, saat itu, itu dikarenakan, para petani saat itu sangat berkeinginan tinggi untuk berjasa pada Kristen dan ingin beribadat di tanah yang suci, Yerusalem.

Selain keinginan tinggi dari diri dan faktor internal lainnya, ada juga faktor Eksternal yang mempengaruhi ratusan ribu orang untuk menjadi Pasukan Salib. Paus Urbanus II seorang pemuka agama saat itu, mengatakan dengan tegas bahwa **siapapun yang ikut perang suci ini, dia akan diampuni dosa-dosanya.** Tentu saja, dengan Doktrin dan pemahaman yang diberikan Paus Urbanus II itu, membuat orang-orang yang sudah menjadi Prajurit Pasukan Salib semakin semangat dan berani, dan untuk orang-orang yang belum masuk pun, mulai berbondong-bondong masuk dalam Pasukan Salib.

Dan dengan berbekal pasukan sebesar itu, Otoritas gereja mulai melancarkan invasi-invasi pada seluruh pelosok negri. Eropa, Yunani, Romawi, bahkan Konstantinopel yang menjadi ibu kota dari kekaisaran Romawi timur atau lebih dikenal Bizantium, tak luput dari gerakan invasi otoritas gereja. Hal ini tentu mengherankan, mengingat bahwa wilayah-wilayah yang disebutkan tadi adalah wilayah yang para masyarakatnya menganut ajaran kristen, tapi mengapa, Otoritas gereja tetap melakukan invasi terhadap wilayah tersebut?

Selain melakukan invasi dan penyebaran kepercayaan, Pasukan Salib juga kerap menjajah dan menjarah kerajaan-kerajaan yang mereka lalui, ini tentu bertentangan dengan janji-janji mereka, namun tetap saja, tak ada yang bisa menentang para _Pasukan Tuhan._ Yang paling mengerikan dari peperangan salib saat itu, ketika terjadi Perang Salib Rakyat, yang saat itu memicu pembunuhan ribuan orang Yahudi, yang dikenal sebagai pembantaian Rhineland

Lupakan hal yang membuat kepala mumet itu. Singkat cerita, Ternyata Pasukan Salib meraih kesuksesan yang sangat sangat membanggakan, hanya dalam waktu beberapa tahun saja, mereka sudah berhasil menguasai seluruh kekaisaran didaratan Eropa. Bahkan mereka – pasukan salib – sudah hampir menancapkan bendera mereka di Asia tengah, khususnya wilayah Mongol.

Tapi...

Pasukan Salib tetap menemui masalah berat-nya. Dalam kegemilangan yang mereka raih, mereka tetap mendapati halangan yang menyusahkan bagi mereka untuk mewujudkan Imperium milik mereka. Saladin dan pasukannya.

Saladin adalah panglima perang dari sebuah negri di timur tengah yang tidak setuju dengan tindakan Otoritas gereja yang sangat berlebihan dan tidak sesuai ajaran kitab suci. Berlandaskan pandangan skeptis dirinya akan masa depan cerah yang dijanjikan Otoritas gereja, tentu setelah mereka menyebarkan ajaran gereja keseluruh pelosok bumi dan mendirikan Imperium mereka.

Bersama pasukan yang setia kepadanya, Saladin mulai memerangi pihak Otoritas gereja, dia terus berperang tanpa henti hanya untuk sebuah alasan skeptis. Bermodalkan tekad kuat dan kecerdasan dalam perang, Saladin terus melawan serbuan dari Pasukan salib yang dengan gencarnya berusaha menyingkirkan Saladin serta pasukan nya, agar nantinya, wilayah timur tengah dan mesir bisa mereka masuki dan kuasai.

Dalam peperangan beberapa tahun tanpa henti itu, jendral perang yang memiliki strategi-strategi perang mengerikan itu, berhasil menyudutkan dan menaklukan beberapa kota yang menjadi pangkalan militer dan wilayah kekuasaan Gereja saat itu. Hampir setengah dari Mediterania sudah ditaklukan oleh Saladin dan pasukan nya, bahkan Konstantinopel yang sekarang menjadi pusat dari militer pasukan salib, hampir jatuh ketangan Saladin.

Namun...

Meskipun pihak penentang memiliki kekuatan tempur mumpuni dan jendral perang yang mengagumkan, bukan berarti Otoritas gereja akan kalah dan takluk dengan mudah. Mereka – Otoritas gereja – saat itu mulai kembali menyusun kekuatan dengan gencar dan aktip, saat itu, Kuantitas pasukan adalah prioritas utama dalam peningkatan kekuatan tempur pasukan salib.

Selain kuantitas pasukan tempur, Gereja juga mulai mencari seorang yang bisa diandalkan untuk menjadi panglima perang pasukan salib dalam menghancurkan Saladin serta menginvasi wilayah-wilayah yang belum mereka jamah sama sekali. Hingga akhirnya...

Dia datang..

Sang monster hadir dalam panggung dunia ini..

Kehadirannya adalah mimpi buruk umat manusia..

Iblis berwujud manusia..

Vlad tsepes III atau lebih dikenal **Dracula**

Anak yang lahir di benteng Sighisoara, Transylvania, Rumania pada abad pertengahan ini, memiliki kedua orang tua yang cukup berpengaruh diwilayah nya. Ayahnya bernama Basarab (Vlad II), seorang gubernur militer di Transylvania yang diangkat oleh Raja Hungaria, Sigismund. Ibunya bernama Cneajna, putri dari Moldavian.

Cerita bagaimana bisa dia mendapatkan nama Dracula cukup panjang, berawal dari ayahnya yang masuk pada Orde naga melalui perintah sang Raja Hungaria, Sigismund. Ayahnya yang selalu mengenakan lencana naga, pengaruh dari masuk nya dia di Orde naga, mendapat julukan Vlad Dracul atau yang berarti Vlad naga dalam bahasa Rumania. Lalu bagaimana muncul nama dracula? Akhiran "ulea" dalam bahasa Rumania berarti "anak dari". Maka Vlad III ( Dracula) anak dari Vlad Dracul (Vlad II) dipanggil dengan nama Vlad Draculea atau lebih mudah dikenal **Dracula**.

Ketika kecil, dia sudah menunjukan sisi Negativ miliknya, di Wallachia Pembantaian sudah menjadi tontonan harian. Seorang raja yang semalam masih berkuasa, di pagi hari kepalanya sudah diarak keliling kota oleh para pemberontak, adalah tontonan yang tak asing di Wallachia. Dari kejadian-kejadian mengerikan yang sudah dia alami sejak usia dini, menyebabkan mental dan karakter Dracula menyimpang, dia saat itu mulai tumbuh menjadi sosok yang haus darah dan menyukai pembantaian.

Ketika usia 11 tahun, dia dikirim kewilayah kerajaan Mahmed II atas rekomendasi sang ayah sebagai jaminan kesetiannya pada Mahmed II karena telah membantunya merebut tahta Wallachia dari tangan Janos Hunyadi. Dia disana bersama adiknya, Radu.

Ketika disana, dia dan adiknya mulai mengikuti pembelajaran aktip, berbeda dengan adiknya yang tekun dalam belajar, dia secara diam-diam selalu menonton Eksekusi yang dilakukan di alun-alun, ketika itu, melihat kepala-kepala tanpa badan adalah tontonan yang sangat menarik untuk Dracula, tiada hari tanpa pembunuhan, semboyan itu dipegang oleh Dracula dengan teguh, ketika dia tak mendapati Eksekusi di alun-alun, dia secara sengaja menyika tikus atau burung hingga mereka mati.

Dia disana mulai belajar tentang segala hal yang berkaitan dengan perang, dari pembelajaran itu, dia mulai menjadi sosok yang pandai dan ahli dalam peperangan. Bermodal kan itu, dia mulai mengikuti peperangan yang dilakoni oleh para pasukan Mahmed.

Namun..

Sesuatu terjadi. Ketika Dracula pergi bersama pasukannya menuju Wallachia untuk menaklukannya dan membebaskannya dari para pemberontak, Dracula malah membelot dan menyerang pasukannya sendiri dengan bantuan para pasukan pemberontak yang ternyata memihak pada Dracula. Dari sanalah, Dracula mulai menapaki jalan baru dalam pemerintahan Hungaria.

Sedikit sejarah masa kecil Dracula yang cukup mengerikan, masa dewasa Dracula lebih mengerikan dari itu.

Saat itu, pihak Otoritas gereja yang sedang singgah di Hungaria, menyadari bakat dan kemampuan Dracula yang pada saat itu, menjadi Gubernur disana dan juga menjadi sosok penting di Orde naga saat itu. Mengingat bahwa saat itu mereka tengah mencari seorang yang mumpuni untuk menjadi panglima perang pasukan salib, pihak Otoritas gereja dengan tanpa pikir panjang mengajak Dracula ke Konstantinopel dan menjadikannya panglima perang pasukan salib.

Dracula yang mendapati tawaran itu tentu menerimanya dengan senang hati, dia yang pada dasarnya sangat Fanatik terhadap kepercayaannya, tentu menganggap tawaran itu adalah sarana bagi dia dalam mengabdi pada agamanya, dan alasan itu cukup menjadi motivasi untuk Dracula masuk dan menjadi panglima perang pasukan salib.

Tanpa berlama-lama menyesuaikan diri, Dracula sudah siap akan peran panglima perang yang dia pegang dan tentu saja, dia juga sudah siap dalam berperang melawan Saladin serta pasukan penentang yang dia naungi. Hingga akhirnya, saat itu Dracula mulai turun dan ikut serta dalam panggung peperangan dunia.

Strategi yang dijalankan Dracula saat itu sangat sadis, dia menyadari, bahwa Saladin dan pasukannya sangatlah kuat dan susah untuk ditaklukan jika moral dan mental mereka sekuat baja. Keyakinan itu, Dracula mulai melancarkan aksi sadisnya agar si Panglima perang dan pasukannya, terjebak dan mudah untuk dia hancurkan.

Aksi sadis yang dijalankan Dracula saat itu adalah, pembantaian dan pembunuhan masal rakyat-rakyat yang dinaungi oleh kekaisaran milik Saladin, Timur tengah dan wilayah-wilayah yang dinaungi oleh Saladin di serang habis-habisan oleh Dracula, dan saat itu pula, dia memprioritaskan agar membunuh sebanyak mungkin wanita dan anak-anak disana.

Akibat taktik sadis Dracula, dia berhasil membantai lebih dari 500.000 jiwa manusia, yang didominasi anak-anak dan wanita, dari seluruh wilayah kekaisaran Saladin. Dan itu tidak termasuk dengan para prajurit Saladin yang sempat mempertahankan wilayah kekaisaran Saladin.

Mendengar itu, Saladin murka. Dia tentu tidak menyangka bahwa pasukan musuh akan berbuat hal sekeji ini, membunuh rakyat biasa, bahkan wanita dan anak-anak juga tak luput dari tebasan pedang musuh, Saladin yang notabenenya memang sangat welas asih dan menyayangi rakyatnya tentu murka dengan kejadian ini, memang ini juga menjadi poin kesalahan bagi Saladin, karena tidak menempatkan pasukan lebih pada wilayah-wilayah lainnya, dan lebih memfokuskan pasukan tempurnya di Ibu kota untuk berperang dalam perang salib.

Berbekal rasa amarah dihati, Saladin dan pasukannya pergi menyerbu Wallachia untuk menaklukkan Pasukan Salib yang dalam unit kecil -saat itu- dan Dracula. Usaha ini berhasil dengan membunuh Dracula di tepi danau Snagov.

Tapi...

Itu hanyalah jebakan. Dracula si panglima perang cerdas tentu menyadari taktik dan langkah musuh yang pada saat itu dilanda amarah besar, jadi dia menyiapkan jebakan untuk musuh. Dalam strategi nya, dia secara sengaja memancing musuh menuju wilayah Wallachia, dia juga sengaja menampakan diri dengan membawa unit kecil agar memancing musuh untuk masuk ke tempat dimana jebakan dipasang, dan saat musuh sudah masuk wilayah jebakan,,,,Booom! Puluhan ribu pasukan salib yang sebelumnya bersembunyi, menyerbu dari berbagai arah hingga jalan keluar tertutup bagi Saladin dan pasukannya, dan akhir dari itu adalah,,,pembantaian sadis pada Saladin dan pasukannya yang masih sempat berjuang meski harapan pupus dan hilang untuk mereka.

Dracula menang, dia membuktikan jalur dominasi miliknya lebih kuat dari Saladin. Meski nyawa miliknya melayang dalam Strategi yang dia buat, dia tak menyesalinya. Yang terpenting adalah dia berhasil menyingkirkan penghalang dari Pasukan salib dan Imperium yang dia yakini.

Saladin sendiri, meski saat itu dia merasa sudah menang dengan membunuh panglima perang pasukan musuh, dikejutkan dengan jebakan yang sudah disiapkan secara matang hingga dia dan pasukannya tidak bisa apa-apa, dan diakhir perjuangannya itu, dia dan pasukannya tetap semangat dan berjuang sampai akhir, hingga akhirnya kepala dia terpenggal oleh musuh.

Kemenangan terhadap pasukan Saladin membawa angin kesuksesan bagi Gereja, dengan terbunuhnya penghalang terbesar pasukan salib _saat itu_ membuat pasukan salib kembali beraksi dengan mudah, mereka kembali menunjukan dominasi dan mulai melancarkan Imperium yang akan mereka bangun.

Tindakan awal tentu mereka merebut kembali wilayah-wilayah, yang dulunya menjadi wilayah mereka tapi direbut oleh Saladin sebelumnya. Dengan mudah dan tanpa halangan berarti, pasukan salib berhasil merebut wilayah-wilayah itu dari tangan kekaisaran Saladin yang saat itu kursi kepemimpinannya kosong.

Setelah merebut semua wilayah itu, mereka kembali menaklukan kerajaan-kerajaan yang belum mereka taklukan, membuka jalan menuju wilayah yang belum dijamah, dan menghancurkan pihak-pihak penentang yang berkeliaran.

Hingga sekarang, Abad ke-15 berlangsung, Pasukan salib sudah berhasil menguasai hampir dari separuh bumi, Mediterania sudah dikuasai sepenuhnya, timur tengah tak luput dari kuasa-nya, Mesir, bahkan Asia hampir dikuasainya.

Dunia saat itu, dilanda kepanikan dan kekacauan, darah-darah bersimbah dimana-mana, kepala manusia bertebaran di kota-kota, pemberontakan terjadi dimana-mana. Ini merupakan titik awal abad kehancuran, pergi dari Abad pertengahan, masuk menuju Abad kehancuran.

Saat itu, Banyak pihak-pihak yang tidak setuju dan sepakat dengan keputusan dan pemerintahan Gereja yang menurut mereka tidak memperdulikan Hak mereka sebagai manusia, pemaksaan kepercayaan, Diskriminasi Minoritas, dan segala hal yang tidak mencerminkan Toleransi dilakukan oleh pemerintahan gereja yang saat itu menjadi pemerintaham yang hampir mencapai tingkat Abasolute, jika berhasil menguasai wilayah-wilayah yang tersisa.

Pihak yang tidak setuju banyaknya adalah para kaum Intelektual, seperti Cendikiawan, Filsafat Romawi-Yunani, dan beberapa Theolog yang memang tidak mempercayai Gereja. Mereka yang tidak setuju mulai menentukan langkah untuk memggulingkan pemerintahan dan menciptakan Reformasi, hingga akhirnya, karena banyaknya gerakan pembaharuan dan perubahan yang terjadi, nama Renaissance muncul sebagai penggambaran gerakan di zaman itu.

Ini merupakan gerakan yang bertujuan untuk mengubah persfektip para masyarakat, dimana, hidup bukan hanya berbicara soal kebutuhan kehidupan setelah mati saja, tapi hidup ini juga mencakup kehidupan duniawi yang harus dinikmati dan dibangun sebaik mungkin. Agama memang sangat penting, tapi seni dan ilmu pengetahuan juga cukup penting dalam kehidupan manusia.

Renaissance ini, dipelopori oleh tokoh-tokoh sentral pada zaman itu, seperti, Leonardo da vinci dan Dante alighieri adalah salah satu tokoh Renaissance dalam hal seni dan budaya. Sedangkan Martin Lutther, adalah tokoh Renaissance dan Reformasi di Gereja.

Mereka sesungguhnya adalah manusia berjasa yang mempunyai peran penting untuk kehidupan sekarang ataupun masa depan. Namun tetap saja, siapapun dan apapun yang bertentangan dengan pihak Gereja adalah hal yang harus disingkirkan dengan cara apapun itu. Karena nya, Gereja tanpa berbelas kasihan saat itu, membunuh siapapun yang menentang dan berniat menggulingkan pemerintahan.

Mereka semua dibantai...

Hidup mereka tanpa pilihan...

Mati menjadi hasil kerja keras mereka..

Inilah.., zaman dimana kehancuran tinggal menghitung waktu, bisa hitungan tahun, bulan, minggu, hari, jam, menit, bahkan detik. Tinggal menunggu waktu saja, sampai kehancuran terjadi. Pemerintah yang Otoriter dan Diktator sebentar lagi akan menguasai dunia. Masalah semakin rumit ketika ada hal-hal _ganjil._

Dunia memberimu pilihan..

Kau akan diam saja dan mengikuti gerakan tangan sang sutradara dunia yang diktator seolah kau boneka tangan..

Atau.., kau akan menempuh jalan keras dan berbahaya untuk kebahagian dan kedamaian sesungguhnya.

Disinilah jawabannya..

.

 **~ Tahun 15XX, Sebuah penginapan, ibu kota kerajaan Skotlandia ~**

Kerajaan Skotlandia, tepatnya ibu kota kerajaan Skotlandia yang bernama Edinburgh. Kerajaan yang menempati satu pertiga dari kepulauan Britania raya ini memiliki keindahan arsitektur dan sistem pemerintahan yang terstruktur, meski dibawah naungan Otoritas gereja, tapi tetap saja, wilayah yang memiliki sistem pemerintahan Monarki itu memiliki pemimpin atau raja nya sendiri, James V dari Skotlandia adalah raja yang memerintah sekarang.

Anak dari James IV ini memiliki ketaatan dan loyalitas tinggi terhadap Gereja, dia bahkan pernah mengatakan dalam pidatonya bahwa dia akan membunuh siapa saja yang menentang Gereja, keluarga miliknya sekalipun akan dia bantai jika diketahui menentang Gereja.

Lupakan bagaiamana karakter dari raja Skotlandia itu, kali ini, kita fokus pada sebuah penginapan di Edinburgh, ibu kota kerajaan Skotlandia.

Penginapan yang bergaya arsitektur Eropa abad pertengahan pada umumnya, dengan lantai bangunan yang berjumlah 3 lantai, cukup mewah jika menilainya di era sekarang. Bertempat di sebuah kamar mewah, yang diterangi oleh nyala lilin sebagai alternatif ketika sinar sang surya pergi dan sang bulan menggantikannya.

Dikamar itu, ada sebuah kasur mewah yang ditempati oleh kedua insan yang berbeda jenis kelamin, si pria bersurai pirang dan si wanita juga bersurai pirang. Aaaah,,,sepertinya mereka adalah pasangan suami istri, melihat dari busana mereka yang seperti ketika mereka lahir. Untungnya saja, ada selimut lebar yang menutupi tubuh polos mereka.

"Waaaaaaa..., melakukan hal seperti ini setelah seharian bekerja memamg mantaaap. Huhuhuuuuu,,," Si pria yang berbicara nista, sedangkan si Wanita hanya diam dan memerah dengan perkataan Vulgar pria-nya.

Dengan wajah memerah, si wanita menggerakan tangan kanannya yang mulus untuk menjewer telinga dari pria mesum-nya. Hingga suara **Awww** keras dikeluarkan si pria.

"Ugh,, kau ini kenapa sih? Main jewer-jewer saja. Apa kau tidak takut telinga suami mu yang tampan luar dalam dunia akhirat ini putus?!" Pria pirang itu menyuarakan protes yang disertai kalimat narsis nya dengan keras, sehingga sangat mungkin jika ada tetangga yang mendengar.

Si wanita hanya menghela napas pasrah. Hahhh,,, pria krsayangannya ini memang narsis dari lahir. Pikir wanita pirang itu.

"Naruto-kun! Bisa tidak sekali atau sejam saja, hentikan sikap Narsis-mu itu? Aku sebagai istrimu memang tak akan keberatan, tapi, jika yang mendengar dan mengetahuinya orang lain? Hahhh.., aku baru tau bahwa seorang Samurai dari tanah matahari terbit ternyata punya sikap seperti ini.." Keluh si wanita prustasi, tentu sebagai istri dia malu jika suaminya terus-terusan Narsis Over seperti ini, huhh~ mau ditaruh dimana wajah dia jika ketahuan orang lain?

Dari ucapan si wanita, sepertinya pemuda berambut pirang dan bermata biru shapire itu adalah seorang Samurai yang berasal dari Negri matahari terbit sana. Berbeda pada umunya memang, dimana biasanya orang-orang disana berambut hitam, tetapi Samurai ini ternyata berambut pirang. Sungguh aneh.

"Eh,, memangnya kenapa Arturia? Bukannya yang aku katakan memang benar? Apakah kau tidak menganggap suamimu ini tampan?"

Wanita berambut pirang dan bermata hijau itu memijit pelipisnya, lelah. "Bukannya begitu,, Naruto-kun..," Dia berusaha selembut mungkin menjelaskan, agar suaminya itu tidak gagal paham. ".. Aku tau kok, kalau suami ku ini paling tampan sedunia. Tapi Naruto-kun,, kalau kau mengatakannya didepan orang lain dengan cara seperti itu, aku yakin mereka akan risih juga. Jadi kumohon, Suamiku yang tampan dan kesayanganku, kurangi sikap Narsis mu itu yah?" Arturia yang notabenenya adalah Istri si Samurai bernama Naruto itu, menjelaskan semuanya dengan lembut pada suaminya, agar tak salah paham dan tak menyinggung pria-nya itu. Ooouuh.., kau wanita idaman Arturia.

"Huuuuu..." Merajuk sedikit tapi dihilangkan dengan senyum cerah diwajah putih nya. "..., Ha'i Ha'i Ha'i,,, aku percaya kok, istri tercinta-ku yang cantik ini pasti tidak berbohong kan?" reaksi terhadap ucapan si suami, Arturia malah memerah dan tersenyum malu. Meskipun gombalannya itu garing dan tak bermutu, ternyata itu berhasil membuat sosok wanita cantik itu memerah malu. Nyatanya, cinta memang bisa merubah apapun.

"Ummm.., Arigatou Naruto-kun."

Hening..

Sejenak suasana yang awalnya sedikit ribut dengan perbincangan ringan dari kedua insan itu mendadak hening, tak bersuara, bahkan suara dari hewan-hewan Nokturnal-pun terdengar bagai gemuruh guntur dikamar itu. Mungkin keheningan itu disebabkan oleh topik yang habis dari kedua insan itu.

"Arturia, kita bahas penyelidikan kita!,,"

Keheningan digantikan oleh angin keseriusan setelah kalimat perintah diucapkan Naruto secara tegas!

"Ha'i Naruto-kun..," Menarik napas terlebih dahulu, Arturia yang dari awal dalam posisi telentang, mengubah posisi berbaringnya menghadap kesamping, arah suaminya. "..., penyelidikan ku di sekitaran Bizantium serta penyelidikan khusus terhadap pihak Gereja membuahkan informasi yang cukup krusial.

Pertama, mungkin sudah banyak yang tau, bahwa sekarang Otoritas Gereja sudah berhasil menguasai keseluruhan Mediterania dan timur tengah, dan dari informasi yang ku dapatkan, mereka sedang menyusun kekuatan untuk menaklukan wilayah mongol dan menjarah tanah matahari terbit, tempat kelahiran Naruto-kun. Prediksi semantara, perang akan dilakukan 8 bulan dari sekarang. Prediksi ini di putus kan setelah meninjau dan menimbang bagaimana gerakan pihak gereja, yang saat ini masih dalam tahap ekspedisi ke berbagai wilayah.

Kedua, pihak **Angel** yang tertuang dalam Bible ternyata memberikan sumbang sihnya terhadap kejadian dan zaman ini, seperti yang beberapa orang ketahui, bahwa keberadaan mahluk supranatural bukanlah kebohongan belaka. **Angel** yang sudah ada dari dulu entah sejak kapan, ternyata menjadi dalang dan sutradara yang mengatur situasi dunia sedemikian rupa dari balik bayangan, mereka adalah otak dari semua tindakan gereja. Bersatunya seluruh aliran dan gereja, kristen yang menyebar dengan mudah, kekuatan tempur pasukan salib yang diatas ekspetasi manusia, adalah tindakan licik dari para **Angel.**

Ketiga, informasi khusus ini kudapatkan dari ruangan khusus di Gereja Katolik yang ada di Roma. Ternyata, dari semua gerakan yang dilakukan selama hampir 5 abad ini, Gereja, tidak, tapi pihak **Angel** memiliki rencana terselubung melalui semua gerakan Otoritas gereja, mereka merencanakan persatuan umat manusia dalam Imperium of Bible. Menggunakan Gereja, mereka menyebarkan ajaran Bible keseluruh dunia, tujuan akhir dari ini adalah ketika seluruh umat manusia memeluk Kristen dan mempercayai Bible atau lebih khususnya mereka mempercayai Eksistensi mereka yang tertuang dalam Bible, untuk memperkuat esensi dan kekuatan mereka.

Terakhir, ini adalah informasi yang sangat sangat khusus dan menggemparkan jika diketahui publik. Selama ini, kita semua sepakat bahwa Dracula atau Vlad Tsepes III, sang panglima perang pasukan salib ketika peperangan melawan Saladin sudah mati terbunuh oleh Saladin dan pasukan nya di tepi danau Snagov, dalam strategi liciknya sendiri. Namun kenyatannya, pembantai berdarah dingin itu masih Hidup! Dia ketika kulihat, tengah berkeliaran di Ruang khusus Gereja katolik Roma, Eksistensi nya nyata. Tak diragukan lagi, si iblis berwujud manusia sudah bangkit." Perempuan yang sudah menyandang nama wanita ketika berhubungan bersama suami nya itu mengakhiri laporannya.

Naruto sendiri hanya mengangguk tidak jelas, meski begitu, dia tengah bergelut dengan pikirannya. Perang besar yang akan segera dimulai, Angel yang berbuat dibalik bayangan, Rencana masa depan yang tak bisa dibiarkan, Dan kebangkitan Iblis itu adalah masalah yang rumit bagi Naruto.

Dia dan istrinya adalah salah satu dari sekian milyar manusia yang mempunyai sedikit hal khusus yang membuatnya berbeda dari yang lainnya, baik itu kekuatan atau pengetahuan. Dari alasan hal khusus itulah, dia dan istrinya mulai bergerak untuk melakukan sesuatu yang menurut mereka berguna dan baik. Dari membantu sesama, meredakan api peperangan di beberapa wilayah, ataupun membasmi para penjahat yang menindas pihak lainnya. Itulah sedikit yang sudah dilakukan pasangan suami istri tersebut.

Dan sekarang, mereka berdua tengah mempunyai sebuah tugas berat. Yakni, menggagalkan tatanan dunia baru yang direncanakan oleh Gereja. Tugas ini memang berat, tapi mereka berani mengembannya dengan sepenuh hati, demi kehidupan manusia yang lebih baik dan pemghormatan kepada para pejuang Reformasi dan Revolusi yang sudah gugur lebih awal dari mereka. Yaaah,,, mereka tak akan menyia-nyiakan perjuangan berat para pejuang dahulu.

Apalagi sekarang baru diketahui bahwa Angel yang tertuang dalam al-kitab mendalangi semua kejadian dan peristiwa ini, tentu tidak bisa dibiarkan! Mahluk supranatural yang mengusik dan mengatur kehidupan manusia sesukanya adalah tindakan yang salah dan harus dihentikan! Karena itulah, mereka yang memang punya hal _khusus_ harus berusaha menghentikan itu. Pilihannya, berpangku tangan sebagai pecundang dan boneka, atau berjuang mati-matian sebagai _Manusia._

Apapun pilihannya, Naruto dan istrinya akan tetap dalam posisi berbahaya. Jika diam saja dan membiarkan rencana Imperium of Bible terlaksana, mereka tetap dalam bahaya, mereka akan diburu dan dibasmi karena diketahui tidak menganut dan mengikuti ajaran Gereja. Yaaah,,, mau keadaan seperti apapun, Samurai seperti Naruto akan tetap teguh dengan pendiriannya dan tak akan pernah mengikuti ajaran gereja, otomatis juga Arturia akan mengikuti suaminya. Dan kalaupun melawan dan berusaha menghentikan, otomatis sangat berbahaya. Jadi lebih baik berusaha lalu gagal, daripada diam saja lalu celaka, iya kan?

Naruto menghela napas lelah. "Masalah semakin rumit ternyata. Dari kita yang hanya berniat menghentikan Dominasi gereja serta menggagalkan **New world order** yang direncanakan oleh gereja, sampai kita yang harus berhadapan dengan para mahluk supranatural dan menghentikan rencana mereka. Hahhhh,,,, ini diluar perkiraan ku. Aku tak menyangka jika Tenshi sampai mau berbuat seperti ini."

"Aku setuju dengan yang kamu katakan, Naruto-kun. Dan soal Tenshi yang sampai mau berbuat seperti ini, kurasa ini adalah prinsip Dominasi mereka." Arturia menyahut ucapan suaminya, dia juga mengelus pipi sang suami untuk menenangkan dan meringankan beban pikiran pria tercinta-nya. Kriteria Istri idaman.

"Hahhh,,, mungkin benar apa yang kamu katakan. Tapi, yang membingungkan, untuk apa Tenshi melalukan hal seperti itu? Dan dari informasi yang selama ini kita ketahui, ketika Tenshi memiliki dan diliputi sesuatu yang kotor dan jahat, mereka pasti akan jatuh dan menjadi Da-tenshi. Lalu kenapa mereka tak jatuh dan menjadi Da-tenshi ketika ada niat jahat di hati mereka? Rencana dan ambisi New world order yang mereka rencanakan ini, kurasa bukan hal yang baik." Naruto bersuara dengan ekspresi bingung yang kental di wajahnya.

"Umm,,, wajar jika kamu bingung Naruto-kun, ini merupakan hal yang baru terjadi sepanjang sejarah dunia ini. Begini.., " Menjeda ucapannya sejenak,dengan tangan yang masih membelai pipi putih sang suami. "..., untuk mengusir kebingungan-mu, mari asumsikan bahwa pihak Tenshi fix menjadi dalang dan otak semua peristiwa di abad pertengahan dan mereka juga adalah yang menggagas rencana New world order untuk mewujudkan Imperium of Bible. Konplik antar manusia bahkan mahluk supranatural pun tidak bisa ditolak dan dihindarkan jika ini tetap berlangsung."

"Umm,, aku setuju dengan peperangan antar manusia. Tapi, peperangan mahluk supranatural? Untuk apa? Kenapa? Dan apa, Arturia? Aku sama sekali belum paham dengan yang kau katakan."

"Begini Naruto-kun, kita tau bahwa mahluk supranatural itu nyata dan keberadaanya memang ada disekitar kita, berbaur di dunia manusia atau bertempat di dimensi lain yang terpisah dengan dunia manusia, dan tiap-tiap mahluk supranatural berbeda awal penciptaannya, sipatnya serta jenis mereka.

Naaah.., keberagaman itu membuat mahluk supranatural terbagi menjadi beberapa Fraksi atau Ras. Ada Tenshi, Da-tenshi serta Akuma yang masuk dalam Reliji Injil, mereka adalah salah satu golongan yang mempunyai Kitab sebagai bukti Eksistensi mereka sehingga manusia bisa mempercayainya. Lalu adapula reliji-reliji lain yang membentuk dewa-dewi sesuai kepercayaan manusia. Seperti Reliji Hindhu-Budha, yang kini menjadi salah satu Reliji yang memiliki jumlah penganut terbanyak ke 2 setelah Reliji injil. Dan adapula dewa-dewi yang sudah terlupakan dan dianggap mitos belaka. Mereka lah yang disebut dewa-dewi Mitology. Contohnya adalah Mitology Norse/Nordik dan Olympus. Mereka yang dulunya berjaya dan dianut oleh ratusan juta manusia dari zaman ke zaman di dataran Yunani serta Romawi untuk Olympus, dan Skandinavia untuk Nordik.

Esensi mereka berawal dari harapan dan Kepercayaan di hati manusia, memang 1,2 bahkan 1000 manusia tak akan bisa mewujudkan sebuah Eksistensi dengan kepercayaannya. Tapi kalau 1 juta? 1 milyar? Belum lagi mereka yang hidup sebelum-sebelumnya, inilah awal dari kehidupan para mahluk supranatural. Baik Tenshi,Dewa,Naga,Elf atau mahluk supranatural jahat sekalipun semuanya berasal dari Kepercayaan manusia dan memiliki Esensi yang sama.

Naah,, dari sana kita bisa menarik kesimpulan, bahwa Proyek New world order yang bertujuan untuk menciptakan Imperium of Bible dimaksudkan agar seluruh umat manusia menganut Reliji injil dan mengikuti ajaran Al-kitab serta Gereja. Jika ini berhasil, maka Tenshi yang notabenenya menerima do'a dari tiap manusia yang menganut Reliji Injil, akan bertambah kekuatan serta kuasanya. Apalagi hal ini setelah ketiadaan The God of Bible didunia ini, setelah dia mati di Great War.

Tentu proyek ini tidak bisa dikatakan mudah juga, mengingat masih separuh dari wilayah bumi lagi yang harus ditaklukan dan dipaksa untuk menganut Reliji Injil. Diperparah juga, dengan adanya Eksistensi dari tiap Reliji dan Mitology yang pernah dianut atau masih dianut oleh manusia. Seperti, Dewa Indra dari Reliji Hindhu-Budha, Thor si Dewa petir dari Norse, Zeus si kakek tua berkekuatan gila yang memimpin Dewa-Dewi Olympus, Dewa-Dewa Trimurti dari Reliji Hindhu-Budha, dan Dewa-Dewa yang memimpin Golongannya masing-masing serta jangan lupa juga, bahwa Top 10 terkuat dunia diisi oleh Dewa-Dewa dari berbagai Mitology.

Nahh.., jadi, masuk akal kan, kalau peperangan antar mahluk supranatural menjadi sebuah kemungkinan yang bisa saja terjadi?"

"Yaaah,,, aku setuju dengan itu. Peperangan antara mahluk supranatural, pasti akan terjadi. Tapi,,, penjelasan mu sama sekali tidak menjawab perihal Tenshi yang tidak 'jatuh' ketika merencanakan ini."

Arturia mencubit pipi sang suami sehingga terdengar suara Awww dan protesan keras. Suaminya ini memang lemot kalau soal begini. Pikir Arturia sabar.

"Begini Naruto-kun...! Soal Tenshi yang tidak jatuh, aku asumsikan kalau Archangel yang sekarang memegang sistem Surga punya akses untuk mengatur ulang sistem 'jatuhnya malaikat' yang ditinggalkan The God of Bible, dengan akses yang dimilikinya, kurasa dia mengubah sedikit sistem jatuhnya malaikat agar bisa membantu rencana mereka. Dan juga, selama ini yang kita tau, Tenshi tidak atau belum melakukan tindakan-tindakan Frontal yang menjerumus pada kejahatan, mereka sebelumnya hanya memberikan perintah dan pemahaman yang salah pada para manusia yang menjadi pemuka agama di Gereja, jadi kurasa ini bukan tindakan jahat dan bukan menjadi penyebab jatuhnya malaikat.

Peperangan yang dilakukan oleh pasukan salib sebagai kampanye militer juga adalah rencana cerdik dan licik pihak Tenshi. Dengan peperangan itu, mereka tak perlu mengotori tangan mereka sehingga mereka tak masuk dalam kriteria jatuhnya malaikat, dengan peperangan itu juga, mereka bisa memaksa manusia-manusia yang sebelumnya menganut Reliji lain agar menganut Reliji Injil tanpa mengotori tangan, dan membuat Eksistensi dari Reliji yang direbut penganutnya tidak mencurigai mereka. Sehingga peperangan dan konplik bisa diminamilisir seminimal mungkin.

Naaah.., sudah jelas kan? Kalau semua tindakan gereja dan semua keganjilan yang ada, memang sengaja dilakukan dan sudah direncanakan oleh pihak Tenshi untuk mewujudkan Imperium of Bible yang mereka impi-impikan."

"Begitu yah...," Naruto menatap keatas langit-langit kamarnya, memproses semua informasi dari istrinya. "..., jadi bisa kita simpulkan, bahwa Peperangan antara manusia dengan manusia, atau mahluk supranatural dengan mahluk supranatural pasti terjadi kapanpun itu. Kita juga tau bahwa Tenshi yang berasal dari Reliji Injil adalah pihak dibalik Rencana Gereja, mereka menggunakan gereja sebagai pion mereka dalam mewujudkan Imperium of Bible, dengan menggunakan Gereja dan manusia lainnya, pihak atau golongan lain tak akan curiga sehingga mereka hanya menganggap bahwa semua kejadian yang terjadi pada umat manusia hanyalah kejadian biasa yang didasari keinginan manusia itu sendiri, dan bukan dari ulah mahluk atau golongan manapun. Sehingga mereka hanya bisa melihat dan mengawasi saja. Tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan juga, bahwa golongan lain akan bergerak dan menghentikan konplik yang terjadi pada umat manusia. Bukan begitu?"

Arturia tersenyum senang ketika akhirnya sang suami paham terhadap apa yang dia jelaslan. "Ummm.., bisa dikatakan seperti itu Naruto-kun. "

Naruto mengangguk mengerti, semua informasi ini sangat rumit, untuk orang yang punya masalah dalam memahami sesuatu dengan cepat sepertinya, cukup pusing juga jika menerima informasi ini. Tapi masih ada yang kurang..

"Emmm, Arturia? Apa ada informasi tentang bagaimana si Dracula bisa bangkit?" Benar, ini yang membingungkan untuk Naruto. Dracula tentu tidak bisa tiba-tiba bangkit dari kubur, lalu bekerja kembali pada Gereja. Jadi pasti ada alasan logis, kenapa gumpalan daging yang di penuhi napsu psikopat itu bisa bangkit dari kuburnya.

"Emmmm,,," Arturia mencoba mengingat informasi-informasi yang dia temukan. Tidak mudah memang, tapi Arturia adalah orang dengan kejeniusan tinggi, sehingga dalam beberapa detik saja...

"..., ah maap Naruto-kun, aku belum menemukan informasi yang memang benar-benar terbukti faktanya." Arturia menundukan wajahnya, dia sedikit kecewa dengan dirinya sendiri karena belum bisa memberikan informasi yang diinginkan oleh suaminya. Sebagai seorang istri yang mencintai suaminya melebihi apapun, dia sangat kecewa ketika mengira bahwa dia sebagai istri sama sekali tidak berguna bagi pria yang di cintainya.

Naruto yang menyadari ekspresi murung dan kecewa istrinya, mengelus pipi putih nan mulus sang istri. Sebagai pria yang sudah lama menghabiskan waktu dengan Arturia, baik itu ketika belum menikah atau sudah menikah, tentu hapal betul bagaimana karakter istrinya ini.

"Tidak apa-apa, _Josei no ken._ Aku paham akan keadaan dan kondisi mu, bagaimana pun juga, menyusup dan menyelidiki Gereja yang ketat pasti sangat sulit. Jadi redakan wajah cantik mu itu, kau tau kan, kalau aku masih lelah jika harus memakanmu. Huhuhuuuuu..."

Arturia memerah, reaksi ini selalu dia berikan ketika digombali oleh suaminya. Meskipun gombalan sang suami garing dan membuat ilfil beberapa golongan wanita, dia tetap akan malu jika digoda oleh sang suami tercinta. Aaaaah,,,Cinta memang menyenangkan.

"Mwuuuu~,,, d-asar Samurai mesum! Dan lagi, sudah kubilang dari dulu kan, hentikan panggilan aneh mu itu. Huh,, kau ini dari dulu memang seenaknya."

Naruto hanya tertawa cengengesan melihat reaksi lucu yang diberikan istrinya, meski sudah sering melihatnya, dia tetap menyukainya. Ahhh,,, mungkinkah Naruto punya fetish khusus.

"Hehehehe,, kalau aku tidak mesum, kau pasti akan kesepian dan kedinginan Arturia-Hime. Dan heiii! Panggilan 'Josei no ken' sangat cocok untukmu kau tau? Itu mengingatkan ku ketika pertemuan pertama kita..., Aaaah,, pertemuan romantis yang dibumbui tebasan pedang." Naruto terus mengigau membayangkan kenangan menyenangkan-nya. Sementara Arturia kini sudah memerah seluruh wajahnya, dan dengan tangan kanannya..

Bletak!

Kepala pirang Naruto ditumbuhi benjolan _eksotik_ setelah diberikan jitakan penuh kasih sayang dari sang istri.

Meringis dan mengelus kepalanya yang ditumbuhi benjolan, hasil perbuatan istri nya. "Ugh.., kau ini sangat sadis Arturia-Hime. Aku tidak menyangka kalau wanita-ku ini ternyata mengikuti aliran sadistic. Aaah,,, apa kau juga akan sadis ketika pertempuran di ran-

"Sudah cukup Naruto-kun..! Kita bahas laporan penyelidikan mu!"

"Hiiiik..,"

Entah bagaimana awalnya, Naruto terkena cegukan mendadak. Mungkinkah Naruto punya Syndrome cegukan? Siapa yang tau. Yang jelas, Naruto saat ini dibuat merinding disko dengan seluruh badan bergetar ketika mendapati istrinya menatap dia tajam. Sumpah, seumur hidup dia menjadi orang keren, dia tak pernah melihat hal semengerikan ini.

' _Hiiiiii.., entah mataku yang bermasalah atau tidak, tapi tadi aku melihat bayangan Maou Satan di belakangnya. Eh,, aku kan belum tau rupa dari raja iblis itu. Uuuuh.., intinya dia mengerikan.'_

"Ahh..," Tersadar ketika sang istri masih menatap dia tajam, dia mulai bersuara. "..., baiklah Arturia-Hime. Misi pencarian sekutu dan calon sekutu membuahkan hasil informasi yang cukup bagus.

Aku menemukannya di Negri matahari terbit, tempat kelahiranku. Seorang pria Samurai, dia adalah manusia yang memiliki potensi untuk mendominasi mahluk supranatural lainnya, bahkan yang setingkat dewa sekalipun. Bocah dari Owari, anak pertama dari wakil pemimpin wilayah Owari.

Memang hanya satu orang yang baru kuanggap cocok untuk menjadi sekutu kita, tapi untuk ke depan nya, aku akan mengajak siapapun yang mempunyai keinginan tinggi dalam menggagalkan rencana busuk Reliji injil. Lagipula, sekutu kita sudah ada 2 orang kan? Ingat, ada kakakmu dan si Merlin tua mata duitan."

Arturia mengangguk mengerti, informasi dari suaminya sangat berharga. Meskipun hanya sedikit, tapi ini penting untuk menentukan langkah kedepannya. Dan soal sekutu dari tanah matahari terbit, dia sepenuhnya mempercayainya kepada sang suami. Sebagai Samurai, suaminya pasti bisa ber-negosiasi dengan seorang Samurai juga. Apalagi yang diajak Negosiasi adalah 'dia'.

Dan ketika mendengar Kakak serta orang yang merawatnya disebutkan oleh sang Suami, dia tersenyum tipis. Mengingat dia yang sudah lama tak menemui mereka berdua, tentu akan tersenyum ketika mengingatnya. Aaah.., Arturia sangat ingin bertemu kedua orang bodoh itu.

"Aku mengerti Naruto-kun. Aku percaya dengan semua langkah dan rencana dari suamiku, jadi jika butuh bantuan, minta saja pada istrimu ini."

"Hemm,, kau memang istri idaman..."

Bluuuush!

Oke, ini mulai terasa membosankan. Bagaimana tidak, jika melihat seorang wanita berusia kisaran 20 tahunan yang sangat cantik mudah terjebak oleh gombalan-gombalan garing tak bermutu setiap kali digombali, Hahhhh.., Cinta memang rumit.

"U-ummm.., A-Arigatou Naruto-kun... "

Naruto tersenyum melihat reaksi istrinya. Tentu dia tak akan lebih jauh lagi menggoda sang istri, takut-takut dia malahan terkena serangan jantung mendadak, ketika mendapatkam tatapan maut dari istrinya yang cantik dan imut serta sangat bertenaga jika soal uru-

Bletak!

"KENAPA KAU MENJITAK KU LAGI?! AKU KAN TIDAK BERBUAT SALAH?!"

"MATAMU MENGATAKAN KALAU KAMU SEDANG BERPIKIR MESUM, SUAMI HENTAI"

"SUDAH KUBILANG KALAU AKU TIDAK MESUM KAU AK-

BLETAK! BLETAK!

Itulah cerita singkat sebelum tidur dari sepasang suami istri yang aneh. Biarkan lah Naruto merasakan 'kebahagiaan' bersama sang istri di malam yang panjang itu.

.

 **Chapter 1. End**

 **Author note :**

 **Apa kabar minna-san?**

 **Perkenalkan,, saya Author baru yang masih amatir dan butuh bimbingan para Senpai sekalian...**

 **Dalam kesibukan saya maen game Minecraft, akhirnya saya memutuskan tuk menulis fic. Fic yang gaje, tapi saya harap menghibur...**

 **Sebelumnya, saya hanya seorang Silent Reader yang sering gunta-ganti akun karena sering lupa pasword masuk, dan sialnya lagi, pasword email juga lupa...**

 **Hiraukan basa-basi saya yang kurang berbobot...**

 **Di chap awal ini, sebenarnya pada umumnya gak akan ada banyak yang di sampaikan, tapi mengingat Fic saya ini sedikit 'berbeda' jadi saya akan menjelaskan beberapa hal agar jelas bagi kawan2..**

 **Pertama, pasti kawan2 tak asing dengan konplik dan inti yang membangun fic ini. Yaah,,, fic ini ada kemiripan dengan Fic To the End of The World buatan Bosku Hitam-Dono. Tentu kemiripan itu dari rencana Imperium of Bible dan mungkin masih ada beberapa hal yang mirip.**

 **Jujur, pada awalnya saya gak berniat buat fic sama sekali. Tapi ketika membaca fic abang hitam-dono, jadinya saya buat deh Fic ini..**

 **Fic ini juga dibuat ketika saya memikirkan dan menimbang beberapa hal :**

 **1\. Fic To the End of The World, sejauh ini hanya menampilkan scane bagaimana 3 Fraksi mewujudkan Imperium nya dengan peperangan melawan golongan lainnya.**

 **Naah,,, kita gak tau kan, bagaimana tindakan mereka menyebarkan kepercayaan kepada seluruh manusia. Di Fic inilah,,, Saya menampilkan cara menyebar kepercayaan agar Imperium of Bible terwujud. Masuk akal kan? Kalau manusia perang dengan manusia? Masa manusia dengan mahluk supranatural?**

 **Nyebarin kepercayaan dengan Ilusi seluruh manusia?**

 **Agar gak repot dan semua manusia langsung menganut Reliji Injil. Gak bisa lah! Kalau gitu, konplik gak ada, cerita tamat. Lagian, emang bisa gitu, ilusi yang mempengaruhi seluruh manusia di bumi tanpa terkecuali dan dalam waktu lama. Emang mugen tsukoyomi? Jangan buat rumit dah.., ini juga logis kan? Dan bukan berarti, kalau saya tidak akan menceritakan peperangan antara mahluk supranatural. Ingat kata Naruto, bahwa kemungkinan Peperangan mahluk supranatural pasti terjadi, kapanpun itu. Entah siapa yang berperang dan kapan waktunya.., silahkan tebak sendiri**

 **2\. Kenapa di abad pertengahan? Gini yah..., dari yang saya ketahui dan tangkap, bahwa Fic To the end atau rencana Imperium of Bible bersetting untuk manusia pada zaman sekarang (mungkin), di cerita yah, bukan asli!. Naaah.., saya berpikir gini, kenapa rencana ini baru muncul, lalu dalam rentang waktu pasca great war hingga saat itu yang bisa dihitung mencapai ribuan tahun, apa rencana ini belum ada. Naaah.. Dari kebingungan dan penasaran saya, saya buat dah Fic ini. Setting abad pertengahan saya pilih karena memang abad pertengahan adalah yang paling logis. Dimana, pada abad itu kristen sedang berkembang. Jadi masuk akal juga kan, kalau di abad pertengahan ada proyek untuk mewujudkan Imperium of Bible?**

 **Itulah alasan saya buat fic seperti ini... Jadi abang2 jangan tanya2 saya dengan pertanyaan yang rumit soal kenapa saya buat fic seperti ini yah?**

 **Lalu...**

 **Maap sebelumnya, saya merubah beberapa hal hingga berbeda dengan fakta sejarah. Contohnya, Dracula yang melawan Saladin/Shalahudin al-Ayubi dan dia juga jadi panglima perang pasukan salib hanyalah kebohongan yang sya reka2. Ini saya lakukan demi mendukung cerita, jadi mohon pengertiannya dari kawan2. Oh ya, sekedar informasi, Dracula yang dianggap sebagai vampir penghisap darah itu ada. Tuuh , saya sedikit jelaskan History nya..**

 **Lalu soal Saladin, emmm.., no coment yah. Saya sebelumnya bimbang, mau di masukin apa enggak nih tokoh sentral ini. Karena kalau saya salah dan terkesan melecehkan tokoh ini, nanti saya kena masalah pula. Tapi,,, syukurnya ada Saladin versinya orang Eropa, sehingga saya sedikit lega dan leluasa merekayasa fic ini. Saladin disini saya buat bukan agama islam ( maap yah, ini demi kepentingam cerita ) dia hanya seorang raja Dari timur tengah yang menolak gerakan2 gereja yang tidak sesuai Al-kitab. Bukannya mau menjudge atau mendiskriminasi muslim, tapi ini demi kepentingan cerita saya. Kalau ngotot buat Saladin beragama islam, nantinya saya repot. Kan saya bilang dari awal bahwa esensi semua mahluk supranatural sama! Jadi kalau saya tambah Agama/Reliji Islam, nantinya saya harus buat cerita tentang bagaimana pemimpin, wilayah, cara tercipta, petinggi dan sebagainya. Ribet pokoknya.**

 **Atau mau gini.., kita sepakati bersama kalau Islam dan Kristen satu kesatuan dan menyembah Tuhan yang esa, satu dan sama. Kalau melihat dari kitab nya sih.., hanya ada satu Tuhan kan yang harus disembah, dan dari kedua kitab itu punya kesamaan terkait eksistensi sang Tuhan, baik Injil atau Alquran membhas hal yang sama dengan isi yang hampir sama pula. Maap ini mah hanya sekedar informasi, Theotokos ( Bunda maria sebagai tuhan ibu ) disepakati ketika Konsili efesus, dan Konsep Trinitas juga disepakati ketika Konsili Nicea. Naaah.., dari sana bisa ditarik kesimpulan bahwa ajaran yang mengatakan bahwa trinitas, theotokos dan sebagainya adalah ajaran pendeta serta bukan dari ajaran Al-kitab. Kalaupun Al-kitab berkata sesuatu, perlu di cek lagi kebenarannya. Mengingat perubahan yang dilakukan oleh pihak gereja.**

 **Naaah lupakan hal itu. Sedikit pembahasan lagi, saya membuat fic ini dengan rekayasa sedemikian rupa sehingga berbeda dengan fakta sejarah. Jadi maklumi, kalaupun mau tau kebenaranmya, silahkan cari di Mbah Google atau Wikipedia.**

 **Fic ini juga adalah proyek besar yang sudah saya pikirkan sampai akhir. Tergantung dukungan dari anda2 juga, apalah saya akan lanjut atau tidak.**

 **Dan mohon koreksi serta sarannya atas gaya penulisan saya. Ini adalah gaya penulisan saya, yang memang berbicara juga seperti ini. Jadi saya mohon anda2 memberi sarannya dan koreksinya. Bukan malah cuek dan diam saja.**

 **Chap depan masih soal rencana dan langkah awal Naruto.**

 **Terakhir, mengingat saya yang seorang Newbie, saya mohon bantuannya baik berupa Saran,Kritik dan Komentar nya, entah itu di Reviews, atau Pm.**

 **Saya mohon bantuannya..**

 **Author : D**

plllll


	2. Chapter 2 : How

**Disclamier : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Highschool DxD By Ichie ishibumi**

 **Serta seluruh unsur yang saya pinjam dari pemilik aslinya**

 **.**

 **Sumary : Abad pertengahan adalah abad kekacauan, Perang salib, Revolusi, Pembantaian, itu sedikit dari gambaran kejadian di Abad pertengahan. Namun itu cerita para manusia, berbeda lagi dengan cerita para mahluk Supranatural. Inilah ceritanya...**

 **Genre : Adventure, Action, Supranatural, Litle bit Romance**

 **Rate : M**

 **Warning : Oc, Ooc, dan semua peringatan yang umum diberikan Author**

 **New Warning : Gak suka, Rasis, Egois, Jangan Baca!**

 **Setting : Akhir abad pertengahan, 1500-an**

 **Silahkan dibaca...**

 **"Teikoku ya ningen?"**

 **Author : D**

 **Chapter 2. How?**

 **~ Sebuah penginapan, Ibu kota kerajaan Skotlandia ~**

"Jadi...," Seorang pria menjeda ucapannya sejenak, hanya demi menatap penuh tanya pada sang wanita yang sedang duduk disisi nya menikmati santap pagi mereka. ".. Kau akan memanggil kakak dan si tua mata duitan nya kapan?"

Pagi ini, Naruto dan Arturia si pasangan suami istri yang memiliki misi khusus, sedang melakukan Santap pagi diruang makan yang memang termasuk dalam penginapan yang mereka sewa. Penginapannya sendiri berada di Edinburgh, ibu kota kerajaan Skotlandia.

Menikmati sarapan mereka, Naruto terus membahas topik terkait apa yang mereka bahas semalam. Yakni soal rencana Imperium of Bible dan segala tetek bengeknya. Sedikit tidak sopan memang, ketika sedang dalam acara makan diselingi oleh pembicaraan. Benar saja...

"Naruto-kun..! Ini yang ketujuh kalinya kau menanyakan itu, sudah kubilang dari awal kan! Kalau sedang makan, tunda dulu pembicaraan! Aku tau ini memang tidak terbiasa bagimu, tapi hargailah!"

Inilah masalahnya, sedari tadi, Naruto terus mengoceh dan bertanya pada Arturia soal masalah yang mereka bahas semalam, padahal ketika sedang makan, Wajib sekali bagi Arturia yang merupakan putri bangsawan raja mentaati tata krama dan mengikuti aturan. Dan sang suami tercinta, dengan menjengkelkannya terus saja mengoceh dan bertanya pada Arturia yang sedang khidmat menikmati santapan buatan dirinya sendiri, tentu pada awalnya dan jika itu hanya sekali dua kali Arturia akan sabar dan diam saja.

tapi ini..,

Tujuh kali! Suaminya itu terus mengoceh meski sudah diberi peringatan untuk yang ketujuh kalinya. Sebagai istri baik yang penyabar nan ramah terhadap suami, tentu Arturia juga punya batas sabar. Dia mana sabar jika sumber kekesalannya diulang selama Tujuh kali. Hufft.., dia bukan malaikat yang punya rasa sabar lebih.

Naruto memang memiliki sipat seenaknya dan keras kepala. Lahir dan tumbuh di lingkungan peperangan yang bergelimangan darah tentu membuat mental serta psikology Naruto berubah, bahkan ketika dia masih berumur 8 tahun, dia sudah membunuh orang lain. dari faktor-faktor itulah, Naruto tumbuh menjadi sosok yang tegas serta keras, yaaah,, meskipun hal itu akan kalah oleh sangarnya sang istri tercinta.

"Hiiik...!?"

Naruto kembali dibuat cegukan mendadak hanya karena ditatap tajam oleh sang istri, sungguh, Samurai nyentrik dan keras seperti Naruto bisa saja mengalahkan satu wilayah dengan tangannya sendiri, tapi jika berurusan dengan tatapan serta kemarahan istrinya? Tidak. Naruto masih memikirkan masa depannya, dia tidak mau jika masa depannya suram karena tindakan bodohnya.

Tanpa menjawab perintah Arturia, Naruto kembali diam dan menyantap santap paginya dengan Khidmat.

15 menit berlalu, kini kedua insan itu sudah menyelesaikan makan pagi sekaligus membereskannya, tentu saja tanpa celotehan Naruto. Mereka kini tengah berada di kamar mereka, duduk di sebuah kursi lebar yang menghadap ke arah jendela, tepatnya kearah bangunan-bangunan megah yang berada di Edinburgh, ibu kota kerajaan Skotlandia.

Dan karena kini suasana nya memang pas untuk membahas hal semalam, Naruto berniat angkat bicara tapi terpotong, karena Arturia yang lebih dulu angkat bicara.

"Aku akan memanggil mereka sekarang Naruto-kun. Aku tidak tau apakah mereka bisa dipanggil atau tidak, khususnya paman, dia pastinya sedang sibuk dalam waktu-waktu sekarang. Jadi, aku tidak menjamin apakah mereka bisa dipanggil atau tidak."

"Alaaah, apanya yang sibuk Arturia-Hime? Si tua mata duitan itu palingan sedang menghitung uang hasil pemerasannya, memang selain hal itu, dia sibuk melakukan apa? Sejak konplik antara Mordred-Teme dengan kau serta kakak mu berakhir, dia kan tidak melalukan apa-apa lagi selain malas-malasan dan memeras orang yang membuat kontrak dengannya."

Ocehan Naruto yang panjang lebar itu hanya direspon oleh Arturia dengan gelengan pelan, dia memang tau bahwa yang diucapkan oleh suaminya benar adanya, pamannya itu memang begitu setelah peperangan besar _hari_ itu, tapi jangan sinis seperti itu juga kan? begitu-begitu, Pamannya itu adalah wali dirinya ketika menikah dengan sang suami.

"Hmmmm,,, Naruto-kun, aku tidak tau ceritanya bagaimana sampai kau bisa sangat sinis terhadap paman, tapi kuharap kau sedikit menghormatinya, dia juga kan adalah wali-ku ketika dinikahi oleh-mu."

"Hormat? Whaaat! Setelah aku ditipu olehnya dan uang milikku di kuras habis, hingga menyebabkan keuanganku mengalami krisis, jangan harap! Dia akan mendapatkan hormat-ku kalau dia sudah membayar dua, tidak, tapi lima kali lipat!" ketika mengatakan 'lima kali lipat'. Naruto menggunakan kelima jarinya, menunjukan angka Lima agar memperjelas kalimatnya tadi.

Sekali lagi Arturia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, heran dengan tingkah laku suaminya ini. Meminta bayaran lima kali lipat dari sebelumnya, bukannya ini juga mengindikasikan bahwa suaminya mata duitan? Tidak berbeda dengan sang paman yang menguras orang lain. Ironi di balik Ironi.

"Kheh,,, lima kali lipat bokongmu?!"

Suara baru muncul diruangan itu, dan itu berasal dari sosok baru yang sepertinya baru datang. Dia adalah sosok pria tua berambut putih panjang dengan jenggot yang panjang, memiliki kumis putih tebal dan bermata kuning terang, dia memakai jubah penyihir berwarna biru tua.

Ada satu lagi. Selain pak tua berjenggot panjang itu, masih ada satu orang lagi yang kelihatan lebih muda dan tampan dari si tua, yakni seorang pria berambut pirang panjang acak-acakan, dia terlihat mirip dengan Arturia dengan rambut pirang dan mata hijaunya, tapi hanya berbeda Gender saja, dia memakai pakaian serba panjang warna biru tua yang memiliki tudung hodie, pakaian mahal itu juga dibalut armor besi di beberapa bagian, seperti perut dan dada, bahu, dan pergelangan tangan kiri saja yang dibalut Armor besi, tangan kanannya tidak.

Sebenarnya, tanpa disadari oleh Naruto yang sedang mengoceh, mereka berdua datang melalui lingkaran sihir yang berguna sebagai teleportasi mereka, tentu mereka datang setelah sebelumnya mendapatkan panggilan dari Arturia. Memang, ketika Naruto sibuk dengan ocehannya Arturia memilih memanggil paman dan kakaknya.

"Yo, Apa kabar bocah barbar? Kau memanggilku, apakah ingin membuat kontrak lagj?" si tua menyapa dengan seringaian meledek pada Naruto, yang kini wajahnya memerah menahan marah oleh sapaan pria tua tersebut.

"Temeee..! Apa maksudmu panggilan 'Bocah Barbar' itu Hah?! Dan tidak! Aku tidak akan pernah membuat kontrak lagi denganmu, pak tua mata duitan tukang peras!"

"Hohoho.., tentu saja panggilan itu pas untukmu yang berasal dari wilayah anta berantah yang semua penduduknya gila perang. Dan juga, apakah kau kapok dengan kontrak kita, Kheh?"

"Anta berantah gundulmu?! Kampung halamanku bukanlah anta berantah, Teme?! Kampung ku adalah wilayah yang nantinya akan menjadi wilayah termahsyur di seluruh dunia, Hahahaha.."

Arturia yang melihat perdebatan antara paman dan suaminya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, dia tak memyangka jika ternyata akan seperti ini, dia kira hanya perdebatan kecil saja yang dilalukan kedua orang terdekatnya. Aaaah.., memang beginilah yang akan terjadi jika kedua orang idiot bertemu. Pikir wanita cantik Britania itu.

"Hm, apa kabar Arturia-chan, Naruto-san? Kenapa kalian memanggil kami?" Pria tampan selain Naruto yang berada diruangan itu menginterupsi perdebatan kedua orang tersebut, dia seertinya tidak tahan jjka terus melihat perdebatan kedua orang idiot itu.

Arturia yang mendengar panggilan dari orang yang merupakan kakaknya, mengalihkan perhatiannya menuju si pemanggil, dia mengangguk pada sang kakak dan mulai angkat bicara.

"Umm,, sebelumnya terima kasih karena sudah datang Nii-sama, Oji-sama. Aku memanggil kalian atas permintaan Naruto-kun yang ingin membicarakan sesuatu hal penting." Arturia memgutarakan niatnya pada sang kakak, yang direspon oleh sang kakak dengan anggukan memgerti.

"So.., kalau begitu, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Naruto-san?"

Naruto yang sedari tadi diam setelah mendengar percakapan kedua adik kakak itu mengangguk akan pertanyaan sang kakak ipar, dia tersenyum. "Sebelum aku mengatakan semuanya, aku akan menyapa kembali dengan benar...,"

Menarik napas dalam, kemudian. ".., Selamat datang **The king of Britania** , Arthur Pendragon. Dan sang pemegang julukan, **Archmage, Magic God, Magic King, Emrys** serta **Dragon Master,** Merlin Ambrosius sang penyihir pertama!"

!

Mari sedikit berkenalan, kedua pria itu, mereka adalah sang legenda Britania. Pertama, dia adalah seorang yang terkenal di dataran Britania, raja inggris pada sekitaran abad ke-5 dan 6 M, pemegang pedang Excalibur, King Arthur atau nama kecilnya Arthur Pendragon.

Menurut sejarah dan cerita rakyat, King Arthur hidup dan memimpin Inggris ketika sekitaran Abad ke-5 dan 6 M, dia memimpin Inggris setelah sebelumnya menggulingkan pemerintahan Mordred Pendragon yang merupakan pamannya sendiri, alasan dia menggulingkannya adalah karena sang paman bukan pemegang jabatan yang sah, dia menjadi raja Inggris karena kursi kepemimpinan saat itu kosong, mengingat raja sebelumnya yang merupakan ayah Arthur, Morgan Pendragon, meninggal dunia.

Cerita Arthur dan Arturia ketika masa-masa itu sangat panjang dan penuh dengan pertempuran, ketika mereka kecil, mereka terpaksa dititipkan pada Merlin, dengan alasan karena tidak aman akan bahaya yang bisa saja datang ketika masa pemerintahan Mordred, mereka pun dititipkan pada sang penyihir Merlin pada usia dini.

Merlin yang mendapatkan tugas tersebut, menerimanya dengan tanpa membantah, dia saat itu paham dengan keadaan kerajaan yang sedang dalam masa-masa rawan dan krisis, apalagi Mordred sang pengkhianat lah yang memimpin. Selain itu, dia juga tak mempunyai anak setelah sang istri menghilang entah kemana.

Meskipun tidak memiliki ikatan keluarga dengan Arthur dan Arturia kecil, Merlin merawat dan mendidik mereka seperti anaknya sendiri. Memberi nya kasih sayang, mengajarkannya pendidikan serta melatih kekuatan mereka. Mulai dari usia 7 tahun, Merlin mengajarkan kedua adik kakak tersebut ilmu pedang dan sihir, dan meskipun masih usia yang bisa dibilang anak-anak, merela belajar dengan giat dan semangat, apalagi sepertinya mereka punya bakat lebih dalam mengayunkan pedang, sehingga ilmu yang diberikan bisa ditangkap lebih cepat.

Menginjak usia dewasa, mereka mulai melakukan rencana kudeta pemerintahan Mordred. Berbekan pasukannya yang setia dan pemberani, Arthur bersama adiknya dan Merlin bertempur sangat panjang dengan Mordred untuk merebut kerajaan. Hingga akhirnya, peperangan berhenti dan Mordred gugur dalam perang dan kursi kerajaan bisa diambil alih oleh Arthur.

Konflik saat itu belum berakhir, ketika Arthur menjadi raja Inggris, banyak sekali pemberontakan yang terjadi, pihak pemberontak saat itu berasal dari sekutu-sekutu Mordred yang masih tersisa dan masih punya kekuatan.

Pemerintahan Arthur sangat banyak sekali Konflik yang terjadi, selain pemberontakan, adapun Konflik pribadi antara King Arthur dengan sahabatnya dan rivalnya sendiri, Lancelot do lac.

Peperangan terus memanas antara pihak oposisi dan King Arthur, Konflik King Arthur dan Lancelot juga semakin panas.

Butuh satu tahun lebih agar konflik merada dan peperangan berakhir. Benar, peperangan berakhir satu tahun kemudian, akhir peperangan itu berhasil menyingkirkan seluruh pihak oposisi hingga ke akar-akarnya. Namun..

Akhir peperangan itu juga menyebabkan akhir yang tragis, selain binasa nya pihak oposisi, King Arthur, Arturia , Merlin dan sir Lancelot diketahui meninggal dan gugur dalam peperangan dahsyat itu. Namun meski diketahui gugur dalam pertempuran, mayat mereka tak pernah ditemukan sama sekali.

Itulah kisah dan cerita panjang dari Raja yang pernah memimpin Inggris, seorang raja hebat dalam sejarah, King Arthur.

Cerita Arthur yang penuh dengan konflik, berbeda lagi dengan cerita hidup Merlin. Lahir di desa Druid, Irlandia, orang tuanya meninggal ketika dia masih berusia anak-anak, masa kecilnya dilalui seperti anak-anak pada umumnya, meskipun dia saat itu mempelajari obat-obatan dan ilmu penyembuhan, dia tetap melakukan kegiatan anak-anak pada umumnya.

Ketika Dewasa, dia memutuskan untuk pergi menjelajahi dunia, dalam penjelajahannya, dia mulai mengenal dan belajar tentang sihir, dia mengenal dan mulai belajar sihir, setelah sebelumnya bertemu dan mengikat kontrak dengan seorang Akuma.

Dari sanalah, Merlin mulai mengembangkan dan melatih sihirnya hingga bisa menjadi seorang master sihir. Bukti pencapaiannya, ketika masa perjalanan nya, dia pernah membantu mengalahkan Naga jahat Crom Crauch serta Dewa jahat Balor. Meskipun saat itu Naga jahat Crom Crauch berhasil kabur, Merlin dan Lugh tetap berhasil membunuh Dewa jahat Balor.

Selain bertemu dan pernah bertarung dengan seekor Naga jahat dan Dewa jahat, dia juga sering bertemu dengan Naga-Naga dan para Dewa dari berbagai Mitologi dan Reliji, setelah namanya terkenal disetiap golongan atas pencapaiannya melawan Balor dan Crom Crauch.

Kisah selanjutnya, dia di percayai untuk menjadi wali dari Arthur dan Arturia serta mendidik dan membimbing mereka hingga mereka bisa menjadi seorang yang hebat.

Pertanyaannya, bagaimana bisa ketiga orang tersebut masih hidup setelah dikira gugur dalam pertempuran?

Ini semua ada kaitannya dengan Esensi mahluk supranatural yang hidup dan Eksistensi-nya nyata karena ada kepercayaan dari manusia. Mereka juga – Arthur, Arturia dan Merlin – bisa diasumsikan hidup kembali, melalui kepercayaan yang menyebar di masyarakat kepulauan Britania tentang legenda King Arthur.

Dari kepercayaan yang hinggap dihati manusia dari Abad ke-5 dan seterusnya, Eksistensi dari ketiga orang itu kembali nyata dan hidup, setelah sebelumnya diketahui gugur dalam pertempuran.

Lupakan hal rumit tersebut, daripada kita membahas hal seperti itu, lebih baik membahas terkait perubahan pada zaman yang menuju kehancuran ini.

"Hmmm.., oke. Langsung saja, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Arthur kembali bersuara.

Naruto yang kembali diberikan pertanyaan tersebut mengangguk, dia akan mengatakan dan membahasnya sekarang.

5 menit adalah waktu bagi Naruto, untuk menjelaskan semua informasi yang dibahas oleh istri dan dirinya semalam, pada Arthur dan Merlin yang terlihat sedikt terkejut akan informasi dari Naruto. Hal wajar jika mereka terkejut, informasi ini bisa dikatakan informasi yang rahasia dan bahaya jika diketahui sembarangan orang, sungguh hebat Naruto dan Arturia sampai bisa mendapatkan informasi ini.

"Aku mengerti garis besarnya.., " Arthur yang pertama bersuara setelah penjelasan dari Naruto berakhir. ".., Asumsi-ku, kalian, tidak, tapi kita juga pasti akan menjadi buruan mereka yang merencanakan Imperium of Bible, mengingat kita yang mengetahui informasi rahasia ini 'kan?"

Tak dapat dipungkiri, kalau mereka yang mengetahui informasi ini, apalagi yang berniat menghalangi Imperium of Bible, akan masuk daftar buruan gereja serta fraksi Angel.

"Yaaah,,, untuk hal itu pasti kebenarannya. Mau kita bergerak hati-hati ataupun sembunyi-sembunyi, kita pasti diketahui dan diburu oleh mereka." Naruto membenarkan asumsi Arthur.

"Hmmm, karena asumsiku benar, berarti kita harus menyususun kekuatan dengan cara apapun agar nantinya kita bisa menggagalkan rencana New world order mereka, iya 'kan?"

"Aaah,, untuk itulah aku memanggil kalian berdua. Bagaimanapun, jika yang berjuang kami berdua, hasil akhirnya pastilah terwujudnya Imperium of Bible di dunia baru nanti."

"Karena itulah..." Arturia yang sedari tadi diam, mulai masuk dalam pembicaraan yang serius itu. "..., Aku harap Nii-sama dan Oji-sama mau membantu kami. Ini semua bukan demi Eksistensi kita, tapi ini demi masa depan manusia di dunia baru nanti. **Mereka merencanakan Imperium of Bible di dunia baru nanti, kita juga merencanakan tatanan dunia yang lebih baik dengan Revolusi yang kita lakukan.** "

Naruto dan Arthur menatap Arturia takjub, bagi mereka yang mengenal sosok Arturia, tentu sangat terkejut ketika mendengar kalimat yang sangat luar biasa yang dikeluarkan oleh wanita cantik itu, khususnya Naruto, bagi dia yang sudah bersama dengan Arturia hampir di setiap waktu, tentu dia terkejut mendengar kalimat yang jarang bahkan belum pernah dia dengar dari sang istri, yang dia dapatkan selama menjadi suaminya hanyalah nasehat dan omelan saja. Ouuh.., kasihan sekali kau Naruto.

"Yaah beg-

"Tunggu dulu..!" Naruto menatap kesal pada Merlin yang dengan seenaknya telah memotong kalimat yang akan dia suarakan. ".., sebelum kita membahas rencana kita, aku sepertinya ada yang janggal dengan semua ini."

"Apanya yang janggal Tua bangka?! Sudah jelas kan kal-

"Tidak, ini semua, terlihat sangat ganjil..." Naruto dibuat kesal lagi oleh Merlin yang kembali memotong ucapannya.

Karena kesal, Naruto berniat kembali memarahi Merlin dengan kata-kata nya, Namun hal itu tidak dia lakukan karena melihat raut wajah Merlin yang terlihat kental dengan keseriusan tinggi. Mimik wajah ini.., adalah mimik wajah seorang yang ahli dalam situasi peperangan dunia. Pikir Naruto sedikit merinding melihat raut wajah Merlin.

"Memang nya apa yang janggal Oji-sama?" Arturia segera menengahi.

"Hahhh..," Menarik napasnya dalam, sepertinya penjelasannya akan panjang. "..begini, apa kalian pernah berpikir bagaimana keadaan internal Reliji injil, ketika Fraksi Angel melakukan rencana mereka. Maksudku begini,

Imperium of Bible sejauh yang kita ketahui adalah membuat semua manusia menganut Reliji injil dan mengikuti ajaran al-kitab. Naaah,,, jika begitu, Sudah barang tentu penganut Reliji injil yang mengikuti ajaran Al-kitab akan semakin banyak, dan bukan tidak mungkin, kalau jumlah para pengusir setan atau Exorcist juga akan semakin banyak 'kan?"

"Hmmm,, benar begitu. Lalu masalahnya apa pak tua Merlin?"

"Hahhhh,,, kau tidak paham juga, kheh, dasar bocah barbar yang taunya hanya perang saja."

"Wooooooi...!"

"Bagini, jika asumsiku benar, pasti keadaan internal Reliji injil tidak bisa dikatakan stabil 'kan? Exorcist yang semakin banyak tentu memberikan ancaman yang merepotkan untuk Fraksi Akuma, karena sejauh yang ku tau, Fraksi Akuma mempunyai sebuah tekhnogi yang bisa mereinkarnasi mahluk lainnya menjadi seperti mereka, atau merubahnya menjadi Akuma.

Dan rata-rata, mahluk yang sering dan banyak di reinkarnasi adalah manusia, sedangkan manusia sendiri selalu mendapat lindungan dari para Exorcist atau pemburu setan. Dan jika para Exorcist semakin bertambah, Fraksi Iblis yang masuk dalam Reliji injil akan kerepotan dan mendapat masalah 'kan?"

"Benar juga, Sekarang, jumlah Exorcist yang kuketahui, sudah meningkat sangat pesat semenjak abad ke 12." Arturia memberikan informasi, menambah point dari asumsi Merlin.

"Naaah, seperti itu. Dan ini sudah pasti, kalau keadaan Internal Reliji injil seperti ini, sangat mustahil dan tidak mungkin untuk Fraksi Angel dalam melancarkan rencana mereka. karena aku yakin, pasti pihak Internal Reliji injil pasti mengetahui ini dari gerakan pihak gereja yang dinaungi oleh Fraksi Angel, dan karena sudah tau, sangat aneh jika mereka tidak bertindak menghalangi, baik itu secara langsung oleh mereka, ataupun melalui golongan lain yang mereka beri taukan rencana ini"

Semuanya jelas sekarang. Mau bagaimanapun trik dan Strategi yang Tenshi lakukan, pasti kedua golongan yang sama-sama berada di Reliji Injil pasti akan mengetahuinya, bagaimanapun itu. Dan sudah pasti, sangat aneh ketika mereka tak melakukan apapun terhadap rencana yang bisa saja menggeser Eksistensi mereka.

"Selain Akuma yang dirugikan. Kurasa Da-tenshi juga akan merasa rugi jika rencana Imperium of Bible ini terlaksana. Mengingat perselisihan mahluk yang dulunya se-Ras itu, tentu kalau Imperium of Bible ini terwujud, Angel akan mendapat kekuatan besar dan mampu mengontrol kedua Fraksi lainnya. Jika begitu, Fraksi Da-tenshi sangat aneh karena tidak menunjukan gerakannya sedikitpun." Arthur pun menambahkan Asumsi dari Merlin, pamannya.

"Jadi..," Naruto sepertinya mulai paham. " .. Bisa dikatakan, sejak awal, mewujudkan Imperium of Bible sangatlah tidak mungkin, jika keadaan Internalnya seperti itu. Iya 'kan?"

"Naaah, akhirnya kau paham juga Bocah Barbar..." Naruto dibuat kesal karena dihina secara tidak langsung oleh Merlin. "..., Asumsiku, jika apa yang ku pikirkan benar, Ketiga Fraksi pasti telah membuat Aliansi untuk mewujudkan Imperium of Bible mereka."

"Apa maksudmu Tua Bangka?! Tidak, tapi Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?!"

"Hahhh,, Sudah jelas kan? Satu-satunya Alternatif agar mewujudkan Imperium of Bible menjadi mungkin adalah dengan membentuk Aliansi 'kan?"

Naruto pun di buat diam, pun befitu dengan Arthur dan Arturia yang diam, meski diam mereka menerima dan sepakat akan informasi dari Merlin tua.

"Hmmm, masuk akal juga paman. Tapi, selain hal itu, kenapa mereka membentuk Aliansi? Maksudku, keuntungan apa yang masing-masing Golongan dapat dari Aliansi tersebut? Tidak logis 'kan, kalau hanya Angel yang mendapat keuntungan." Arthur berkomentar positip, dia lebih bisa mencerna Informasi dengan cepat dibandingkan adik iparnya itu.

"Kheh, kau masih perlu belajar pada pamanmu yang hebat ini, Arthur..." Naruto mendengus geli ketika melihat Merlin tua membanggakan dirinya sendiri. ".., Begini, Anggap lah kita sepakat bahwa Ketiga Fraksi membentuk Aliansi, dan sudah pasti juga, kalau tiap golongan akan mendapatkan keuntungannya masing-masing.

Sebelumnya, aku akan sedikit memberi tau kalian informasi cukup penting, yaitu soal Angel yang mulai menyebarkan kepercayaan Reliji mereka kepada seluruh manusia melalui Gereja-Gereja. Ini mengindikasikan, bahwa Angel tak bisa bertindak secara Frontal untuk menyebarkan Kepercayaan mereka, jadinya mereka malah menggunakan Gereja-Gereja, dan kalaupun bertindak Frontal dengan memanipulasi dan memerangi golongan penentang seperti yang dilakukan Pasukan Salib, dapat dipastikan kalau mereka akan jatuh menjadi Da-Tenshi.

Dari sana, kesimpulannya adalah, Pihak Gereja dengan Pasukan Salib menjadi pion Fraksi Angel dalam mewujudkan Imperium of Bible, dan fungsi seperti itulah yang ada dalam Aliansi antara Angel dengan Kedua Fraksi lainnya, namun bedanya, Ketiga Fraksi bukan memerangi manusia tapi Golongan Supranatural yang lain. Kurasa, ini seperti Great War dahulu, dimana saat itu Fraksi Angel yang ikut berperang, tak jatuh menjadi Da-Tenshi sama sekali."

Dahulu, ketika terjadi Great War antara ketiga Fraksi, Fraksi Angel menjadi peserta perang, padahal niat awalnya hanya ingin melerai peperangan antara kedua Fraksi lainnya, namun entah karena apa Fraksi Angel malah ikut dalam panggung peperangan besar tersebut. Hal anehnya adalah, tidak jatuhnya Fraksi Angel karena mengikuti peperangan tersebut, padahal sudah jelas kalau ketika peperangan, bunuh membunuh adalah hal wajar.

Dan menurut Merlin, Fungsi Aliansi bagi Fraksi Angel adalah agar mereka tidak jatuh menjadi Da-Tenshi. Mungkin mereka bisa saja menggunakan penyebaran kepercayaan melalui Gereja-Gereja dan Pasukan Salib, tapi bagaimana dengan Mitologi serta Reliji lainnya? Mereka bisa saja menggagalkan dengan mudah gerakan Gereja san Pasukan Salib tanpa khawatir jatuh seperti Angel. Disanalah fungsi Aliansi yang sebenarnya, Ketiga Fraksi bisa saja memerangi Reliji atau Mitologi lainnya dengan alasan mengganggu manusia dan kedamaian, dan disisi lain, Angel juga tak perlu khawatir jatuh karena ikut bersama kedua Fraksi lainnya dalam memerangi Reliji lain, mengingat mereka telah memanipulasi niat dalam hati dengan alasan kedamaian serta membantu Aliansi.

"Tapi Paman, kau belum menjawab pertanyaan ku soal keuntungan masing-masing pihak, mana mungkin kan kalau yang untung hanya Angel saja, tetapi Kedua Fraksi lainnya buntung..." Arthur bertanya lagi

"Tenang tenang..." Merlin memberikan gestur untuk tenang pada yang lainnya. "..., begini, untuk keuntungan masing-masing pihak kurasa aku bisa memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang logis.

Pertama, untuk Fraksi Akuma kurasa mereka mendapatkan kemudahan dalam mereinkarnasi para manusia. Maksudku begini, sistem Sacred Gear dan informasi soal manusia, sangat banyak sekali di Fraksi Angel. Disini mungkin saja, Fraksi Angel memberikan info cuma-Cuma pada Fraksi Akuma tentang Sacred Gear dan letaknya, memang tak bisa diketahui identitas Weilder nya, tapi hal itu cukup untuk dijadikan bahan bagi Fraksi Akuma untuk menambah jumlah ras mereka. Ditambah, Fraksi Angel tak mungkin membiarkan Exorcist menghalangi segala kegiatan Akuma.

Dan untuk Da-tenshi, kurasa hal yang paling logis adalah mendapatkan Da-tenshi tambahan. Maksud ku, bisa saja Fraksi Angel melakukan program penjatuhan Angel menjadi Da-Tenshi sebagai pembagian keuntungan tiap pihak, tentu ini menguntungkan bagi Da-tenshi apalagi si Gubernur cabul itu,, dia pasti sangat senang jika mendapatkan hal yang seperti itu. Meskipun memang, jumlah dari Ras Angel sendiri sangatlah sedikit dan mustahil bertambah, mengingat mereka yang tak bisa melakukan Reproduksi seperti mahluk lainnya. Ta-.."

"Tunggu..! Kalau jumlah nya sedikit dan tidak bisa bertambah, kenapa ada pembagian hasil seperti itu? Itu sama saja merugikan Fraksi Angel 'kan?" Naruto menyela, Merlin menahan marah.

"Sekali lagi kau memotong ucapan-ku,,, Awas saja kau..!" Naruto kesal sekesal-kesalnya, dia tadi dua kali di sela oleh si Merlin bau tanah tidak mengancam begitu, tapi dia yang hanya menyela sekali malah diancam seperti itu. Sialaaan kau Tua bangka bau tanah yang suka ceplas-ceplos, Pikir Naruto.

"Hahhhh, kita lanjutkan.." Mengehela napas panjang, kemudian melanjutkan. "..., Memang sudah umum kalau Angel tidak bisa meningkatkan jumlah populasi mereka seperti ketika pimpinan mereka masih ada. Tapi, kita semua tau 'kan, kalau dalam beberapa Abad ini Angel mendapat do'a yang sangat banyak tak terhitung jumlahnya dari Manusia, dari masa ke masa. Aku berpikir, mungkin saja! Fraksi Angel sepertinya memiliki sebuah Tekhnologi yang memanpaatkan do'a-do'a manusia menjadi sebuah malaikat baru, tentu sepertinya mereka bisa melakukan ini melalui sistem yang mereka ketahui dulu ketika si pimpinan masih ada. Memang kemungkinan ini belum cukup logis, tapi bisa saja kemungkinan ini benar. Selain itu, melihat jumlah dan lamanya do'a, kurasa Tenshi melalukan peningkatan jumlah secara masal, mereka bermaksud menciptakan Tenshi yang banyak selain untuk program penjatuhan masal, kurasa untuk menambah pasukan tempur Aliansi. Jadi bisa disimpulkan, Aliansi sepertinya sedang menyiapkan kekuatan untuk memerangi golongan lain."

Tak ada yang tak sepakat tentang penjelasan Merlin tua, mereka yang muda setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh si tua. Titik ini, mereka seharusnya sudah mulai bergerak sebelum akhirnya, mereka bisa diketahui dan di buru sampai mati.

"Oke, kurasa penjelasan Oji-sama cukup logis dan sangat memungkinkan..," Arturia menjeda ucapannya sejenak. ".., Tapi, setelah kita mengetahui ini, langkah apa yang akan kita ambil selanjutnya? Maksudku, setelah mendapatkan sekutu, siapa yang kita lawan? Gereja atau 3 Fraksi?"

Meski pertanyaannya kurang tepat, tapi ini juga cukup penting bagi langkah mereka selanjutnya. Bagaimanapun, mereka harus menentukan target dan pihak yang akan mereka perangi. Apakah para Manusia atau Mahluk Supranatural? Kalaupun keduanya, mungkin akan sangat mustahil. Mengingat, Komposisi dan Kuantitas kekuatan mereka yang sangatlah besar dan mengerikan.

"Hmmm, benar juga..." Arthur membenarkan Arturia

"Ini sulit." Merlin mengomentarinya dengan pose berpikir di wajahnya. "Jika kita memerangi Manusia, ujung-ujungnya kita akan ketahuan oleh Ketiga Fraksi dan akan dibasmi oleh mereka, tentu akan mudah melawan 3 Fraksi jika kekuatan tempur kita mencukupi, kalau tidak, Bagaimana? Dan kalaupun Melawan Ketiga Fraksi, kurasa itu mustahil dan beresiko, meski ada kemungkinan menang, kita bisa saja kalah jika Manusia super ikut dalam Ketiga Fraksi memerangi kita. Intinya, melawan salah satu dari mereka ujung-ujungnya kita pasti akan diperangi oleh keduanya dan kalah, dan artinya, peperangan melawan mereka sangatlah mustahil bagi golongan kecil seperti kita."

"Hahhhh.." Arthur menghela napas keras, dia Frustasi dengan keadaan mereka. Gini salah, gitu salah, harusnya gimana? Arthur pusing memikirkannya.

"Tua bangka bau tanah! Kurasa kecerdasan mu berada dibawah Kecerdasan ku..." Naruto berbangga diri setelah menghina Merlin tua bangka bau tanah. Dia sepertinya memiliki solusi masalah rumit itu.

"Whaaaaaaat...?!"

"Begini Minna-san.." Naruto memulai dengan nada dan gaya Samurai yang kental dengan kebanggan dan kesombongan."..Aku menyarankan agar kita melawan secara sembunyi-sembunyi dan secara tidak langsung mengalahkan mereka, ini juga berlaku meski kekuatan tempur kita mencukupi bahkan melebihi Ketiga Fraksi sekalipun."

"Apa maksudmu Adik ipar? Dan, kenapa tidak memerangi langsung jika kekuatan tempur mencukupi?"

"Yare-Yare..," Keseriusan mulai terasa di ruangan itu. ".., Sejak kecil, aku sudah belajar taktik membunuh dan perang khas para Ninja dari Perguruan Ninja Iga yang ada di desa Ninja Igashu. Dan taktik Ninja itulah yang coba ku terapkan disini. Maksudku begini, Biarlah Golongan besar lain yang berperang dengan Pasukan Salib atau Ketiga Fraksi, seperti Kekaisaran Mongolia atau Reliji Hindhu-Budha yang melawan penggagas Imperium of Bible. Peran Aliansi yang kita bentuk hanyalah sebagai Resimen tempur bayangan yang melakukan segala upaya tersembunyi untuk meruntuhkan Pasukan Bible secara tidak langsung. Keuntungan disini, kita bisa tak diketahui dan terhindar sebagai Target Ketiga Fraksi, selain itu, Peluang menang kita juga tinggi dan peluang rugi Aliansi kita pun akan diminimalisir jika taktik-nya seperti ini."

Cukup bagus. Dengan melakukan seperti apa yang di rencana kan oleh Naruto, peluang menang dan rugi mereka cukup menguntungkan untuk mereka. Biarlah, Mongolia berperang melawan Pasukan Salib dan Reliji Hindhu-Budha melawan Ketiga Fraksi Injil, sedangkan Aliansi mereka bertindak secara sembunyi-sembunyi dibalik bayangan meruntuhkan kekuatan tempur musuh. Sedikit licik memang, dengan memanpaatkan golongan lain untuk mengalahkan musuh sedangkan kita sendiri bertindak dibelakang layar menghindari kerugian, ini membuktikan, kalau Naruto si Samurai dari tanah matahari terbit memang sangatlah licik. Dia bahkan tak perduli dengan Sekutu tidak langsung yang dia manpaatkan.

"Kheh, licik juga kau Bocah Barbar..!" Merlin mengomentari sinis, sepertinya dia paham seluk beluk taktik Naruto. ".., Tapi, apa kau yakin hal itu akan berhasil? Tentu saja kau tau, bagaimana komposisi kekuatan Reliji Injil. Selain Pasukan Militer, Reliji Injil pun memiliki Agent-Agent Intelejen yang cukup mumpuni, tentu keberadaan kita pasti akan ketahuan melihat dari semua gerakan kita."

Kedua orang sisanya, selain Naruto, mengangguk menyetujui apa yang dikatakan Merlin. Yaaah,,, bagaimana pun Reliji Injil tak boleh di remehkan begitu saja.

"Tua Bangka..! Kau sepertinya belum paham juga pemikiran jenius-ku. Tentu saja, apa yang dikatakan kau memang benar adanya, aku mengakui itu. Tapi,,, kita semua tak akan mudah ketahuan kalau kita memiliki sekutu yang handal dalam hal sembunyi dan licik-licikan. Karena itulah, aku sudah memiliki daftar calon sekutu yang akan kita ajak dalam Aliansi.

Pertama, adalah seorang Samurai dari Owari, tanah matahari terbit. Dia anak pertama dari wakil pemimpin daerah disana, dia juga adalah kepala klannya. Potensi yang dia miliki, sangatlah besar. Selain tentunya jago pedang dan perang, dia terkenal licik di sana.

Kedua, aku juga akan menarik Pasukan Ninja dari Igashu agar bergabung dengan Aliansi kita. Heheheh, bagaimanapun, aku bisa masuk dan mempengaruhi mereka dengan leluasa.

Ketiga, aku ingin kita juga mengajak pasukan mengerikan dari timur tengah. Mereka pernah berjaya di abad ke-12 dan pernah juga beberapa kali berselisih dengan Templar. Sebuah Sekte rahasia, aku yakin kalian mengetahuinya juga.

Selain ketiga itu, aku juga ingin mengajak mahluk-mahluk lainnya yang berasal dari berbagai Daerah. Semisal, Tanah orang kulit hitam, Tanah suku maya ataupun Tanah para binatang-binatang Endemik langka di Selatan sana."

(A/N : Benua ataupun Daerah di dunia sudah ditemukan dan diketahui oleh orang barat. Selain itu, beberapa istilah modern juga sudah ada. Contohnya, 'Endemik'.)

"Souka, kami paham Naruto-kun.." Arturia menyetujuinya, meski tak terdengar begitu, tapi dilihat seperti apapun, Istri Naruto itu menyetujui rencana suaminya.

"Yaaaah, aku sepemikiran dengan Adikku.."

Mereka menatap Merlin, hanya dia seorang yang belum memberikan tanggapan setelah penjelasan Naruto berakhir 3 menit yang lalu. Sepertinya, pak tua itu tengah bergelut dengan pikirannya. Terkadang, ada sesuatu yang merepotkan dari orang jenius. Terlalu pemikir.

"Hahhhhh..," Menghela napas, sepertinya semuanya akan menuju keputusan. ".., Aku tak bisa bilang 'Tak setuju' Bocah. Taktik yang kau gagas dan seluk beluk taktik mu, aku memahami dan mengakui bahwa itu memang briliant. Yang paling penting dari rencana mu, adalah jangan mengajak dan memberi tau secara frontal tentang semua ini pada Golongan besar semacam Reliji Hindhu-Budha dan Mitologi Nordik 'kan?"

"Yosh..! Semuanya sepakat."

Tak ada yang tersenyum melihat semangat dari Samurai kuning itu, apalagi Arturia. Dia sangat senang ketika melihat suaminya semangat seperti ini, sudah sejak lama dia tak melihat suaminya begini, mungkin itu ketika mereka sering beradu pedang.

Semua sudah selesai dengan kesepakatan ini. Langkah selanjutnya, adalah menentukan apa yang harus dilakukan dan langkah kedepannya. Bagaimanapun, jika rencana dan Strategi sudah dibuat, tak akan berguna jika tak dijalankan sama sekali.

"Baiklah, kita akan mulai membagi tugas.." Merlin paham betul dengan yang namanya perang, jadi dia sangat cocok jika memegang posisi sebagai ahli Strategi dan perancangnya. ".., Naruto! Kau tau apa yang harus dilakukan. Arthur, kau dengan Arturia akan mengajak beberapa golongan untuk masuk Aliansi. Sedangkan denganku, aku akan menggunakan namaku sebagai penyihir pertama untuk mengajak Golongan Supranatural lainnya dan beberapa Mahluk Superior untuk masuk Aliansi kita."

Semuanya fix. Setelah rencana dibuat, semuanya tergantung pada keempat orang tersebut. Selain memegang tanggung jawab menggagalkan Imperium of Bible, mereka juga punya peran penting dalam pentataan dunia di dunia baru nanti, apakah akan menjadi lebih baik atau tidak? Kira-Kira seperti itulah pertanyaan yang harus dijawab pleh tindakan keempat orang itu di dunia baru nanti.

Mereka mulai berdiri dan bersiap memulai tugas masing-masing, Namun...

 **["Aku Sir Wiliam Wallace, Jendral perang Skotlandia. Memerintahkan dan memperingatkan kalian para penyusup Edinburgh, agar segera keluar dan menyerahkan diri secara damai! Dengan damai, aku jamin kalian tak akan merasa kesakitan. Kalau kalian tidak mematuhinya, pilihan terakhir adalah pembunuhan ditempat!"]**

Suara menggema di seluruh kota Edinburgh yang menjadi Ibu kota kerajaan Skotlandia tersebut, dan seperti apa yang di katakan, yang berbicara adalah Jendral perang Skotlandia, Wiliam Wallace. Dan sepertinya, ada sebuah trik sihir yang berfungsi sebagai pengeras suara sehingga, suara Wiliam bisa terdengar di seluruh penjuru kota Edinburgh.

Keadaan gawat sekarang. Mereka berempat sudah diketahui musuh, bahkan musuh sudah menggerakan pasukan untuk menangkap mereka, beserta pula Jendral perang nya. Ditambah, Wiliam Wallace bukanlah sosok yang bisa di remehkan, ketenaran yang dia punya itu berasal dari prestasi dan kekuatannya yang diluar nalar manusia biasa, mungkin sejajar dengan Mahluk Supranatural kelas atas. Karena kehebatannya pula, dia diangkat menjadi Jendral perang Skotlandia yang terkenal bengis.

Selain itu...

"Gawat..! Seluruh kota Edinburgh sudah dilingkupi Kekkai sihir yang mencegah Teleportasi, tidak, tapi seluruh wilayah Kerajaan Skotlandia sudah terlingkupi Kekkai.."

Kerajaan dengan luas wilayah mencapai 78.778 km², sepertiga Kepulauan Britania kini sudah tertutupi Kekkai sihir yang membatasi sihir Teleportasi didalam Kekkai. Bagaimanapun, ini akan sangat merepotkan bagi Naruto dan yang lainnya, dimana, mereka berusaha kabur dari para pengejar Skotlandia, tetapi sihir Teleportasi pun tak bisa dilakukan, sehingga akan sangat sulit untuk lolos dari kejaran para Prajurit Skotlandia.

Entah siapa yang mampu membuat Kekkai dengan fungsi luar biasa dan terlebih, ruang lingkup Kekkai yang mencapai Puluhan ribu Km persegi. Hanya penyihir terhebat diantara penyihir hebat lah yang bisa melakukan semua ini, mungkin setingkat Merlin. Dan Merlin sendiri sebagai penyihir hebat pun mengakui kehebatan penyihir dibalik layar ini, mungkin saja dia sedang tertawa menghina nasib mereka yang tertimpa sial akibat sihir yang dibuat nya. Setelah ini, Merlin harus mengungkap siapa penyihir misterius tersebut.

Ketiganya terkejut, ketika mendengar informasi dari Merlin. Mereka tanpa memikirkan hal lain mempercayai apa yang dikatakan pria tua tersebut, bagaimanapun, pria tua itu adalah ahlinya dalam sihir dan apapun yang bersangkutan dengan sihir. Jadi, sangat mungkin jika Merlin mampu merasakan keberadaan Kekkai yang melingkupi wilayah yang luasnya mencapai sepertiga Kepulauan Britania tersebut.

"Bagaimana ini..?!" Arthur ikut panik menanggapi situasi, bukan panik karena takut tertangkap, tapi tepatnya, dia takut jika persekutuan mereka diketahui dan rencana mereka pun gagal, terlebih, informasi soal Eksistensi 3 orang dari Legenda King Arthur ini hanyalah sebuah mitos di kalangan masyarakat, jadi akan menggemparkan jika Raja yang pernah memimpin mereka diketahui masih hidup.

Merlin pun panik, dia cukup terkejut dan hampir tak bisa memikirkan apapun dalam situasi seperti ini, bagaimanapun, pikirannya sedang melayang memikirkan kemungkinan dari dalang yang membuat Kekkai luar biasa ini. Tapi..,

"Hahhhhh.., Tenang.." Menghela napas teratur menenangkan pikirannya, kemudian menatap Naruto yang masih kelihatan santai-santai saja. "Bocah, sudah berapa lama kau menetap di sini?"

Dengan wajah entengnya, menjawab. "Hmmm, kira-kira 2 Minggu. Memang kenapa..?"

Pluk!

Merlin menepuk dahinya keras frustasi, ketika mendengar kalimat bodoh yang menerangkan kebodohan mantu nya ini. Bagaimana tidak Frustasi? Jika, mendengar bahwa ada seorang yang menetap terlalu lama di Teritorial orang lain, terlebih itu adalah pusat pemerintahan musuh. Sungguh, baru kali ini Merlin melihat mahluk terbodoh dari yang bodoh yang pernah ditemui Merlin selama hidupnya.

"Arturia, kau tau 'kan kebodohan suami tercinta-mu itu?" Mendapati jawaban 'iya' dari gerakan kepala Arturia, Merlin melanjutkan. "Lalu, kenapa juga kau masih mengikuti dia menetap di sini?!"

"Ummm.., sebagai istri yang baik, aku harus selalu mengikuti langkah suamiku tanpa membantah, Oji-sama.."

Pluk!

Kembali, Merlin menepuk dahinya lebih keras ketika mendengar anak angkatnya juga ikut-ikutan kelakuan nyeleneh suami nya itu. Ughhh.., Merlin meringis ketika memahami bahwa ternyata cinta se-Dahsyat ini, dia juga merasa untung karena sudah tua dan tidak ada lagi rasa cinta-cintaan seperti itu, mengingat istrinya yang sudah lama mati. Isssssh.., Amit-Amit kalau aku sampai seperti itu karena cinta. Pikir pria tua itu.

"Hahhhhh.., sudahlah. Lupakan.." Memulai kembali ke sesi yang lebih serius, Merlin menatap semua orang disana dengan pandangan serius. "Jadi, ada yang punya Strategi agar kita bisa kabur dari sini tanpa diketahui musuh?"

Sedikit lama hening tak ada balasan dari pertanyaan Merlin, bukan karena tak ingin menjawab, tapi memang mereka belum menemukan jawaban yang memuaskan.

"Aku punya caranya.."

Semua yang disana melihat kearah Naruto dan terkejut. Mereka sama sekali tak menyadari bahwa Samurai iru ternyata memiliki kemampuan menyusun Strategi yang handal, terbukti dari singkatnya waktu penyusunan Strategi. Semoga saja Strategi milik Naruto berhasil.

 **~ Kota Edinburgh, puncak sebuah bangunan ~**

Masih di ibu kota Kerajaan Skotlandia, yang kini sedang terjadi pengepungan dan pencarian besar-besaran untuk menangkap penyusup yang menyusupi Kerajaan yang dipimpin oleh King James V dari Skotlandia. Dan di sebuah puncak bangunan di dekat alun-alun kota yang kini sepi, di tempat yang datar dan menjadi atap dari bangunan bergaya Eropa pertengahan itu, terdapat beberapa Prajurit Skotlandia yang dilihat dari lambang Kerajaan yang tertera dalam sebuah kain yang melekat pada Baju besi milik tiap-tiap Prajurit disana, mereka sepertinya siap berperang, dilihat dari Perlengkapan bertarung lengkap di tubuh mereka.

Yang paling mencolok, adalah sosok Prajurit berbadan tegap yang sama-sama memakai perlengkapan militer Skotlandia pada umumnya, hanya saja di pundaknya terdapat sebuah jubah yang menunjukan kebesarannya, dia juga tak memakai Helm baja untuk melindungi kepala, sehingga terlihatlah Kepala bersurai pirang berwajah tegas dan bermata hijau, dia berumur kisaran 30 tahun keatas.

Sir Wiliam Wallace, namanya. Dia adalah Jendral perang dan pemimpin dari Operasi penangkapan para penyusup di Kerajaannya, dia walaupun manusia biasa, kekuatan tempur yang dimilikinya tak bisa diremehkan begitu saja, menurut cerita yang beredar, kekuatan yang dimiliki nya berada pada tahap Abnormal. Bahkan, dia dikatakan setara dengan Mahluk Supranatural kelas atas soal Kekuatan tempur.

Tap!

Seorang Prajurit memakai perlengkapan perang lengkap, baru saja melompat dan menapak di atap bangunan yang ditempati beberapa petinggi militer Skotlandia tersebut, dia berdiri diatas lututnya menunjukan hormat nya dihadapan Wiliam Wallace, kemudian dia melepas Helm miliknya menunjukan surai coklat yang dimiliki Prajurit usia remaja tersebut.

"Lapor Sir!" meski hanya Formalitas, Wiliam tetap menjawab dengan anggukan. "Semua unit sudah siap menjalankan Operasi tangkap 'kecoa'. Hanya tinggal menunggu intruksi saja, agar Operasi ini dimulai."

Jendral perang itu tersenyum menyeringai, kemudian dia memerintahkan dengan tegas pada bawahannya tersebut. "Lakukan! Lakukan lah Operasi ini! Mari kita semua bekerja sama untuk membasmi para 'Kecoa' tak tahu tempat itu."

Semua yang mendengar disana tersenyum menyeringai mendengar perintah pimpinannya, memang, selain orang-orang disana, tiap orang dari masing-masing unit pun dapat mendengar apa yang dikatakan pimpinan mereka, ini semua bisa terjadi karena alat bantu Komunikasi perwujudan dari Formula sihir yang dibuat penyihir mereka.

" _Perintah mu anugrah bagi kami, Sir!"_

Kira-kira seperti itulah jawaban tiap Prajurit yang mendengar perkataan Wiliam.

Whuuuus..!

Prajurit yang melapor tadi pun pergi ke unit nya sendiri.

"Heheheh.., saya salut dengan Strategi anda Sir. Dengan menempatkan beberapa unit di setiap pelosok kota, lalu melakukan penyisiran menuju titik tengah kota yang mana itu adalah Alun-Alun kota, sungguh briliant. Meski sudah sering melihat kejeniusan anda, saya tetap kagum, Sir!" Komentar seorang Prajurit disana.

Yah, seperti itulah Strategi penangkapan yang dirancang Wiliam. Dengan menampatkan beberapa unit yang terdiri dari puluhan Prajurit di sekitaran Kota Edinburgh, lalu tiap unit melalukan penyisiran secara bersamaan menuju titik tengah kota agar menutup jalan kabur, mereka memungkinkan menangkap semua yang mencurigakan di seluruh kota tanpa hambatan yang berarti. Jika melawan? Wiliam sudah menempatkan Senjata rahasia di tiap unitnya, agar nantinya, musuh bisa dibasmi dengan mudah.

"Tentu saja! Kejeniusan-ku akan tetap bertahan hingga akhir hayat-ku, Hmmm" Respon berlebihan yang disisipi kesombongan adalah jawaban Wiliam.

"Hmm.., saya paham Sir. Saya yakin, para Kecoa itu akan segera di tan-.."

Duaaaaaaaar..!

Tiba-tiba, terjadi sebuah ledakan cukup besar di sebelah barat kota Edinburgh yang mengagetkan mereka sebagai pengawas dan pusat komando tiap unit, khususnya para Petinggi misi ini, selain Wiliam tentunya, yang mulai panik, takut-takut musuh sudah berhasil kabur dan lolos dari rencana mereka.

"Bagaimana ini Sir? Saya rasa musuh sudah bergerak. Apa yang aka kita lakukan?! Apa Sir?!"

Wiliam dibuat kesal dengan gerakan musuh yang tak dia duga, padahal dia belum memulai rencananya, ternyata musuh sudah memulai langkah terlebih dahulu mencuri Start darinya. Selain kesal karena tindakan musuh, Wiliam juga kesal dengan Anggota nya yang panik dan bertindak heboh seperti tadi. ' _.., Dia ini militer atau apa sih? Bertindak rempong seperti gadis puber yang sedang PMS. Ciiihhh, mengganggu saja..'_ Seperti itulah kira-kira isi pikiran Jendral perang jenius itu.

Jleeeb...!

Sebuah pisau kecil menembus tenggorokan milik pria yang bertindak heboh tadi, kini hidupnya sudah berakhir ditangan Wiliam yang telah melemparkan pisau kecil tersebut karena kesal dengan tindakan rempong anak buahnya.

"Urus mayat dia.." Tak ada yang membantah ketika mendengar nada dingin dari ucapan pemimpin mereka. ".., Soal ledakan tadi, jangan panik! Itu adalah taktik klasik yang memancing perhatian kita agar menggerakan seluruh Unit menuju sana, hingga menyebabkan kekosongan yang bisa saja dimanpaatkan oleh teman musuh kita untuk lari..."

' _Kheh.., taktik klasik seperti ini tak akan berguna jika menghadapi ahli Strategi jenius seperti ku. Pada akhirnya, kalian akan berakhir di kayu eksekusi..'_

"Semuanya..! Perintahkan semua unit untuk tetap berada pada jalur nya, ledakan tadi, biarlah Unit disana menghadapinya dengan senjata rahasia kita..!"

 **~ Titik ledakan terjadi, Bagian barat kota Edinburgh ~**

Di bagian barat Edinburgh, telah terjadi sebuah ledakan yang cukup besar dengan asap yang membumbung tinggi di wilayah yang menjadi tempat dari bangunan-bangunan rumah tempat berlindung penghuni ibu kota Edinburgh. Berbeda dengan pusat kota yang Bangunannya didominasi bangunan mewah dan megah, disini hanya terdiri beberapa bangunan kecil dan sederhana saja, ini menjadi indikasi bahwa memang penduduk di sekitar sini hanyalah masyarakat kelas bawah.

Dan karena ledakan besar tadi, para penduduk sekitar komplek kumuh itu ketakutan dan panik serta memilih bersembunyi di rumah mereka masing-masing, yang mana, sangat rawan mencelakakan, karena struktur bangunan yang kurang kokoh serta potensi serangan nyasar yang tinggi, mengingat sepertinya akan terjadi pertempuran disana.

Yaaah, Pertempuran..

"Yare-Yare..., Ternyata masih ada Cecunguk yang hidup 'kah?" Sebuah suara bernada santai tapi menghina, terdengar dari gumpalan asap hitam hasil ledakan besar tadi.

Sementara itu, tak jauh dari gumpalan asap hasil ledakan, terdapat beberapa Prajurit Skotlandia yang berjumlah 25 orang berdiri memandang asap hitam tersebut. Mereka tengah memandang bekas dari Ledakan yang menelan hampir dari 10 teman mereka yang sepertinya sudah mati, terbukti dari tanda-tanda kehidupan yang tak terasa dari teman mereka. Apalagi, yang didengar mereka hanyalah suara si pembunuh teman mereka.

Tap!

Perlahan namun pasti, suara langkah kaki yang terdengar mengerikan bergema di Komplek kumuh tersebut. Mendengar suaranya saja, para Prajurit Skotlandia sudah dibuat gemetar ketakutan, bagaimanapun, suara itu adalah suara awal kematian bagi mereka yang lengah dan lemah.

Tap!

"Yo.." Sapa si pemilik suara langkah tersebut, yang ternyata adalah si Samurai Naruto. Dia hanya memakai Yukata berwarna hitam dengan beberapa aksen merah, bawahannya dia memakai celana panjang yang tersambung dengan Yukata hitam dibagian atas oleh Obi berwarna merah, selain kedua itu, Naruto juga memakai Haori tanpa lengan berwarna hitam yang menambah kesan keren pada pria berstatus Suami-Istri tersebut.

"Yare-Yare.., kenapa wajah kalian? Kaku begitu? Huh, sepertinya kalian Jomblo yang dipaksa untuk pergi berperang 'kah?"

Seluruh Prajurit Skotlandia menggeram marah ketika mendengar hinaan tersebut, mereka sungguh sangat marah ketika dihina oleh musuh didepan mereka yang menghalangi operasi mereka, yaaah, meskipun ada benarnya, jangan dihina juga kali.

"Sialaaaaan..! Kau memang harus mati Bedebah! Membunuh teman kami, lalu menghina kami. Brengseeeeek..!" Salah satu Prajurit merespon marah, dia sepertinya yang paling marah dari yang lainnya. Indikasinya, pria pemarah itu sepertinya adalah Jomblo.

"Huh, Membunuhku? Kalin ini tak kenal sopan santun 'kah? Belum kenalan saja kalian ingin begitu? Das-.."

"SERAAAAANG...!"

Tanpa bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Naruto terlebih dahulu dipotong ucapannya oleh teriakan Komando salah satu Prajurit, dan karena komando penyerangan tersebut, seluruh Prajurit Skotlandia bergerak maju untuk menebaskan pedang mereka, berharap memenggal kepala kuning Naruto.

Tebas kepalanya..!

Tindakan seperti itulah yang harus dilakukan oleh kedua belah pihak, siapapun yang bisa melakukannya dengan tuntas, dialah pemenangnya.

Melihat musuh berlari menuju dirinya, Naruto pun bersiap-siap menerima dan membalas serangan musuh dengan ambil kuda-kuda, dan tentu saja dengan sebuah katana hitam dengan panjang 90 cm yang dihiasi ukiran-ukiran indah, ditangannya.

Naruto memasang kuda-kuda Khas berpedang, battōjutsu tepatnya. Kuda-kuda ini memungkinkan Naruto bergerak cepat kedepan menebas musuh dengan kecepatan dewa atau Shinsoku. Dimana, Naruto merendahkan kuda-kuda nya dan sedikit condong kedepan, pedang beserta sarungnya tergenggam di tangan kiri Naruto, sedang tangan kanan Naruto menggenggam gagang Katana-nya untuk bersiap melakukan tebasan cepat kedepan.

"Potong..."

Dalam jarak yang semakin dekat, tepatnya 7 meter, Tiba-tiba...

Whuuuuuus...!

Hening..

Tak ada suara...

Terkejut!

Tiba-tiba saja, tanpa disadari mata mereka, Naruto sudah berpindah posisi, dia kini berada di belakang punggung 5 Prajurit Skotlandia dan dalam waktu bersamaan pula, dia berada didepan 20 Prajurit Skotlandia yang mrmandanginya horor dan terkejut karena tindakannya.

Tindakan apa?

Jraaaaaaaaaash...!

Bruuuk.. Bruuuk.. Bruuuk

Inilah tindakan yang dimaksud. Yakni, terpotongnya kepala-kepala 5 Prajurit yang berada dibelakang punggung Naruto.

Dengan kecepatannya yang dinamai Shinsoku, Naruto bergerak cepat menebas 5 musuh di dekatnya pada bagian leher, yang mana, bagian itu cukup rawan karena tak ada perlindungan kuat seperti pelindung besi seperti bagian tubuh lainnya.

"A-Apa,,,?!"

"M-Mustahi?!"

Berbagai respon keterkejutan yang dibumbui rasa Horor, dikeluarkan oleh Prajurit Skotlandia yang tersisa, mereka sama sekali tak menyadari bahwa dalam waktu yang sama ketika mereka berkedip, ternyata kepala teman-teman mereka telah terpisah dari tubuhnya oleh musuh.

Craaaaaat..!

Menebaskan katananya kesamping, Naruto membuang sisa noda darah yang menempel di katananya, akibat dari hasil menebas tubuh manusia lainnya. Dilihat dari kilauannya, Katana Naruto sepertinya memang sangat tajam, bahkan untuk memotong tulang manusia pun bukanlah hal sulit.

"Yo.., Siapa lagi yang mau maju? Cepatlah,, Aku ada urusan yang tak akan di mengerti oleh kalian Om Om Jomblo.." Lagi. Naruto menghina para musuhnya dengan kalimat kelewat santai tapi menohok. Si Licik ini ternyata memang cerdas mengendalikan emosi musuh.

Tapi...,

Sebodoh apapun mereka, mereka tak bodoh bodoh amat untuk menyadari siasat musuh yang mencoba memancing emosinya agar mudah dikalahkan, mereka yang menyadarinya pun segera menjauh dari Naruto dan memasang Formasi melingkar mengelilingi Naruto dengan pedang yang siap ditebaskan. Ciri Prajurit Spesial, tanpa komando pemimpin, mereka bahkan bisa menempatkan diri dengan sangat baik dalam Formasi dan saling melengkapi antar sesama.

"Hindari bagian depannya..! Kita serang dia dengan menyerang titik butanya..!" Salah seorang Prajurit bersuara, sepertinya dia menyadari bahwa se-Spesial apapun sebuah Pasukan, mereka bisa saja kalah oleh musuh jika Komando tak ada yang memegangnya, akhirnya, dia pun mengambil peran sebagai pemimpin yang memegang Komando.

"Kalian kenapa 'huh? Sudah ku bilang 'kan, agar cepat menyerang? Bakaaa.., dasar Om Om Jomblo yang tak mengerti seorang pria berpasangan..!"

Dihina kembali, mereka sepertinya mulai emosi dengan segala hinaan Naruto. Bagaimanapun, mereka hanyalah manusia yang memiliki batas kesabaran jika dihina terus menerus. Benar saja..

"Sialaaaan..!"

Dua Prajurit dibelakang Naruto termakan jebakan emosi Naruto, mereka bedua pun menyerang mencoba menebas Naruto dari belakang, tak perduli apapun, bahkan teriakan mencegah teman-temannya.

Belakang Kanan dan Belakang kiri. Kedua musuh bergerak melalui arah tersebut mencoba membunuh Naruto.

Sliice..

Saat jarak yang cukup dekat, Naruto melakukan sedikit aksi dengan tangan kanan yang memegang gagang katananya, sehingga katana panjang itu terhunus kebelakang tubuh Naruto dan dalam waktu serta timing yang tepat, katana itu menembus dada salah satu musuh yang masih dilindungi baju besi, sehingga tak diragukan lagi, Prajurit tersebut mati karena tusukan Naruto.

Sreeeeet..!

Dalam jeda waktu yang sedikit, Naruto menggeser tubuhnya ke Kanan menghindari tebasan dari atas kebawah oleh seorang Prajurit yang mencoba menyerangnya, namun gagal. Dia juga beraksi kembali, menggunakan kaki kirinya, Naruto mengganggu pendaratan musuh yang tadi melompat mencoba menebasnya namun gagal dengan kaki kirinya, sehingga Prajurit tersebut kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh dalam posisi tengkurap, lalu...

Jleeeeeeb..!

Naruto menusukan Katananya kepunggung musuh, sehingga membuat Prajurit tersebut mati karena tubuhnya tertembus tajamnya Katana Naruto, dia pun mati bersimbah darahnya sendiri di bawah kaki Naruto.

"Saa.., Ikuzooo! Maju sini kalian Temee! Kita berdansa di lantai kematian ini..! Hahahahaha.."

 **~ Edinburgh, penginapan Naruto ~**

Di penginapan yang digunakan selama dua minggu oleh si Samurai bodoh Naruto, masih terdapat ketiga orang yang masuk dalam Legenda King's Arthur dari Britania raya, mereka adalah Arthur Pendragon dengan adiknya Arturia serta guru dan ayah wali mereka, Merlin Ambrosius.

Keberadaan mereka disana adalah menunggu. Menunggu Strategi yang dijalankan oleh Naruto berhasil dan mendapat timing yang pas untuk kabur, bagaimnapun, prioritas utama mereka sekarang adalah kabur dari terkaman Kerajaan Skotlandia.

"Khuuh..., lama sekali bocah barbar itu. Apa dia sudah mati 'kah?" Merlin mengeluh atas lamanya Naruto menjalankan Strategi yang mereka sepakati.

Begini rencananya, melalui Naruto yang beraksi diluar sana, Merlin menitipkan sebuah alat yang menyimpan Formula sihir rumit yang berfungsi untuk Teleportasi, ketika Naruto berhasil ke luar kota Edinburgh ini, mereka bertiga bisa berpindah posisi dari penginapan itu ke luar kota yang menjadi Ibu kota Skotlandia ini.

Memang kenyataannya di seluruh Kerajaan Skotlandia ini sudah terlingkupi Kekkai super luas yang membatasi sihir Teleportasi, baik ke luar ataupun di dalam. Karenanya, sangat sulit bahkan tidak mungkin untuk membuat sebuah sihir Teleportasi di Kerajaan yang mengisi 1/3 dari luas Kepulauan Britania tersebut.

Tapi...,

Bukan Merlin namanya kalau tidak bisa menepis kemustahilan yang ada.

Menggunakan Formula sihir yang disusun se-rumit mungkin, Merlin membuat sebuah sihir Teleportasi yang cara kerjanya adalah memanggil objek yang sudah ditandai sebelumnya, yakni Merlin dan kedua kakak beradik di penginapan itu. Sihir itu sebelumnya sudah di Rekontruksi dan dimasukan pada sebuah alat khusus yang dititipkan pada Naruto, dan ketika Naruto berhasil membawa alat itu keluar benteng kota Edinburgh, mereka akan memulai prosedur Teleportasi dan segera berpindah ke posisi alat sihir yang dibawa Naruto.

Selain prosedur penting yang harus di tuntaskan, taktik ini juga harus menggunakan Naruto sebagai pembawa alat sihir. Karena apa? Ini semua karena rasa khawatir mereka atas keberadaan mereka sebagai tokoh Legenda King's Arthur, diketahui publik dan pastinya akan menggemparkan publik, lebih parah lagi, rencana mereka bisa saja terbaca dan gagal sebelum mencapai tujuannya.

Karena itulah, peranan Naruto sebagai pembawa sihir sangat diperlukan dan sangat penting. Selain harus sebisa mungkin menghindari kontak dengan musuh, Naruto juga dituntut untuk bertindak cepat keluar benteng, agar rencana mereka tak diketahui musuh dan bala tentaranya, atau bahkan penyisiran mencapai titik tengah sehingga keberadaan mereka bertiga diketahui.

"Ummm, sabar Oji-sama. Naruto-kun pasti sedang berusaha melakukannya secepat mungkin..." Arturia memberikan pemahamannya pada pamannya, sebagai istri, dia berusaha untuk slalu berpikiran positip akan apa yang terjadi dengan suaminya.

"Sabar apanya Arturia?! Ini sudah mencapai menit ke-30 pasca dia pergi dari sini! Gaaaah..., kurasa dia sedang main-main dengan musuhnya. Cihhh,, Dasar Bocah barbar yang gila perang..." Entah karena alasan apa, tapi sepertinya Merlin selalu sinis terhadap mantu nya itu.

Pipipipip Pipipipip Pipipipip

Sebuah suara aneh berbunyi dari telapak tangan tua Merlin, tepatnya, bunyi itu berasal dari sebuah lingkaran sihir berisi aksara kuno Ibrani dan bahasa lainnya yang membentuk pola Hexagram rumit berwarna biru, lingkaran sihir itu kini berbunyi dan berkedip-kedip menandakan sesuatu.

"Sepertinya ini tandanya..." Arthur yang sedari tadi diam, memberikan kalimat ambigu nya.

"Hahhhh.., akhirnya~ Dasar, lama sekali..." Merlin masih tetap kesal rupanya, dia tetap sinis terhadap mantu nya itu.

Sebenarnya, lingkaran sihir yang berisi aksara kuno itu berfungsi sebagai alarm bagi mereka, ketika alat sihir yang dibawa Naruto siap digunakan untuk memindahkan mereka ke luar benteng kota ini, dan karena tanda itu sudah berbunyi, kini sudah saatnya bagi mereka melakukan prosedur pemindahan.

"So.., setelah keluar dari kota ini, kita harus segera ke pelabuhan Aberdeen agar bisa membuat sihir Teleportasi seperti biasanya!"

Mereka bertiga pun menghilang tertelan oleh cahaya terang akibat sihir pemanggil Merlin. Selanjutnya, mereka harus segera pergi ke Aberdeen untuk kabur dari Kerajaan ini.

 **Chapter 2. End**

 **Author Note :**

 **Yoo.., apa kabar? Saya kembali dengan wujud dan semangat baru.. Hahahaha**

 **Curhat dulu nih.., sebenarnya seminggu pasca saya publish chap 1 Fic ini, Chap 2 udah selesai n tinggal di Publish aja.. Tapi , eh! Ternyata datanya kehapus dan hilang semua! (Shit!) Akhirnya, semangat saya pun hilang dalam menulis karena usaha yang saya bangun hilang begitu aja.. Tapi, setelah saya melaksanakan Pls sebagai Panitia, saya mendapatkan lagi semangat... Yhuuuu**

 **Dan inilah hasilnya..**

 **Soal Chap ini, ummm, bagaimana pendapatnya? Lambat alurnya kah atau terlalu bertele-tele?**

 **Soal pertanyaan itu.., saya jawab itu KEBIJAKAN SAYA. Lambatnya alur cerita, dimaksudkan agar cerita total dipahami para reader, meskipun katanya cerita saya terlalu berat, tapi aaaah,, itu tantangan untuk kalian. Dan yaaah, chap ini memang terlalu bertele-tele soal rencana Naruto. Tapi yaaaah, ini kepentingan cerita yang sudah saya pikirkan, jadi mohon pemahamannya...**

 **Selain itu, chap ini saya juga menunjukan beberapa hal kedepannya. Seperti bagaimana perangnya, sekutunya, pihak yang terlibat bahkan rencana keseluruhan aliansi 3 fraksi bisa dibongkar Merlin dengan logikanya.**

 **Untuk tempat Skotlandia, itu mungkin akan saya pakai sampai Chap depan, karena mungkin Chap depan akan ada perang kecil-kecilan antara Naruto dengan Pasukan Skotlandia.. Jadi Tunggu aja. Dan Taraaaaa.., ada William Walace di Fic ini. Hahaha, ada yang tau siapa dia? Cari di google coba.. Dan yaaah, dia bukan dari zaman itu aslinya tapi saya tetap masukan karena dibutuhkan.**

 **Ada beberapa Clue yang relevan dengan pertanyaan2 penting. Seperti, siapa pasukan rahasia timur tengah? Sekutu lainnya? Dan yang menurut saya penting, Kenapa Lancelot dan Arthur menjadi Rival abadi? Memang, dalam ceritanya mereka menjadi Rival. Tapi, di fic ini ada sebab-akibatnya yang penting. Clue nya, mereka berdua memiliki sesuatu yang membuat mereka jadi Rival.**

 **Dan untuk koment n pertanyaan para Revieuwer..**

 **Terima kasih yang sudah beri apresiasi lebih dan Flame anda**

 **Dan soal agama yang terlalu dibawa2, tenang aja kok, mungkin chap 1 itu yang terakhir. Jadi tetap baca yah fic ini. Dan klarifikasi, saya bukan bagian dari agama Kristen ataupun Katolik bahkan Protestan. Saya intinya bukan dari ketiga aliran itu, kalau tanya saya agama apa, silahkan kalian tanya melalui Fb saya yang bernama Author Fanfiction dengan Foto profilnya D kaya Akun saya ini..**

 **Jadi! Karena saya bukan agama Kristen, sudah jelas kalau saya tidak bermaksud menyebarkan ajaran2nya, Ini semua hanya bentuk TOTALITAS saya dalam Fic pertama saya, Oke! Dan untuk yang bersangkutan dengan agama ini, apabila saya salah, tolong maapkan, karena saya tak tau menahu secara gamblangnya seperti apa, sumber saya hanya dari Google aja.**

 **Thank's yang udah koment lanjut dan do'a kan saya...**

 **Naruto kaya Shimazu toyohisa? Udah ada bang sipat Narutp yang udah saya terapkan. Yaknj, sipatnya mirip sipat Gintoki dan atau Okita Shogo dalam anime Gintama. Dan horaaaa..., hebat anda bisa menebak siapa Bocah dari Owari.**

 **Naruto setara dengan siapa? Gak tau ah..., hehehehe**

 **Dan untuk yang mint ini itu, saya pertimbangkan yah...,**

 **Info baguuuuus..., karena ada reader yang bilang buat Fic Revolusi tanpa sihir atau segalanya, saya buat fic baru untuk mengusir kebosanan ketika patah semangat, fic itu bercerita ttg Perjuangan Revolusioner di Dunia yang busuk, tanpa sihir atau apapun itu. Dan ada Batle Kecerdasan antara dua orang atau pihak, Saya juga ngambil taktik n jalan duel kecerdasannya dari Death Note, L dan Kira.**

 **Silahkan dibaca yah.. Please..**

 **Terakhir..., saya hanya Newbie, jadi mohon bantuannya Senpai. Mohon berikan Komentar dan Koreksi atau Kritiknya di Reviews ataupun PM. Dan untuk penambah semangat saya, silahkan tekan Fav and Follows nya, pelase...**

 **Akhir kata... Jaa**

 **Author : D**


End file.
